The Death of Dexter Coburn
by JLenon
Summary: Dexter Coburn #01 / Dexter is back in Beacon Hills after five years away. And it doesn't take too long to realize his friends Stiles and Scott are quite different from what he saw last. But the thing is, what if he is different too?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dexter was so tired, his eyes felt like covered by sand. The trip to Beacon Hills was a lot more exhausting than expected and the idea of driving there was getting stupider at the minute. Not that he could do much about it. He had nothing to go back to.

His stomach was yelling at this point, graving for food. He needed to find a place to eat, but apparently there were only trees around him. Trees and the moon, that illuminated the road in front of him. He traveled a lot with his father, but never saw the moon as bright and big as it was in Beacon Hills.

Dexter shook his head when he thought about his father. He was so angry with him. So disappointed, so frustrated. And the worst part was, he shouldn't be. The man was always like that, why would he change now?

He kept driving, losing hope of finding a place to eat on the side of the road. Maybe once he got to town, he would find a place that opened early. He thought about all the things he would order. Bacon, pancakes, eggs. He was so distracted that almost didn't see the girl running into the woods. It took only a second, but he was sure he saw her.

He couldn't focus on driving after that, the scene locked in his mind. What would make a girl run into the woods like that? Did she need help? Did something happen to her? He thought it was none of this business, but something made him come back. Like a magnetic force pushing him towards her.

He drove back and looked at the forest, not welcoming at all. He took a deep breath, taking a minute to decide what to do. His options weren't the best: he could go into the forest and get lost, which would add to the hunger and exhaustion and make everything a lot more dangerous; or he could keep driving, try to find a diner before he passed out, and never stop wondering what happened to her. Curiosity or hunger, which one would win?

Dexter got a flashlight and got into the woods. He remembered when he was a kid and ran through it with his friends, his mother and godfather. He always felt weird about the place, a mix of familiarity and fear. He tried to recognize something, unsuccessfully.

He thought about yelling for the girl, but didn't know her name. He didn't know anything about her, how she looked, what she was doing there. At some point, Dexter even considered the possibility of her not being real, just an hallucination of a tired mind.

He heard a sound and turned around quickly. He pointed the flashlight to the tree he thought originated the sound, but there was nothing there.

"Hey," he asked. He got no answer. The more he walked, the closer the trees became. As if he wasn't worried enough the flashlight died and everything went dark around him, he could barely see the road anymore. He started to feel dizzy and looked for something to lean on. Then he felt a hard stroke in the back of his head and he lost conscience.

**A/N:** Hey there. Dexter is a character that got stuck in my mind while watching season 3 and it felt so good to finally write about him. I have a lot of material about the character in portuguese, posted in a forum that i'm part of. So, i can totally translate it all if there is interest xD Also, thanks for reading and I hope you like the story.

**A/N2:** This story is posted in AO3 too. But i'm rewriting this while posting here because I was not as happy with that version as I would like to.


	2. Tatoo

**1\. Tatoo**

Dexter got to Beacon Hills High with a weird feeling. He was still trying to remember how he ended up home two days ago, when he first came to town. He was probably so tired he just blocked everything out. He even had a weird dream about a girl running into the woods.

Still in the car, Dexter looked around. The school seemed so much smaller now. He remembered middle school, when all he and his friends wanted to do was grow up, get to high school and be awesome. Scott and Stiles were all about sports, without even being sure which one was the coolest in the place. Dexter wasn't a sports guy. He liked libraries and books (his father being a writer may have had something to do with it), and would not be the one to complain about getting older.

He got his mind off the past and started getting his things when he heard the loud noise of a motorcycle right by his side. He assumed it was just another idiotic school guy who thought it was cool to show off. Then he looked out of the window.

"Scott?!" He said to the guy getting off the bike. He could not believe how fast he had found one of his childhood best friends. "Nice ride…"

The boy seemed distracted before he turned to his side and recognized Dexter.

"Dexter? What are you doing here?" the other replied, surprise spread all over his face. He smiled and, after Dexter left the car, pulled him in for a hug. "You didn't say you were coming to town!"

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute."

"And back to school?" he said pointing to Dexter's backpack. "So are you staying?"

"That's the plan."

"Is your father…"

"DEXTER?!" he heard a yell from across the parking lot. It was Stiles, who saw the two of them talking. "What the hell?"

"Hi to you too" Dexter smiled. "You look tall."

"You too! Probably puberty doing its work."

"Sometimes works in our favor... It's actually good that I found you guys, first days are always terrible."

"Well, then you are in lucky, 'cause you're already friends with two lacrosse players." Stiles said with a proud smile in his face.

"Look at that, plays in one game and already thinks he is the most popular kid at school." Dexter looked at his cellphone. "I have to go to the administration to get my schedule, but we should do something after school. I do have some amazing stories about my trips."

"Yeah, we can…" Scott looked at Stiles, not sure of what to say. "I'll find you at lunch."

"Good." Dexter replied, finding the expressions in the guys faces a little weird. They seemed so excited a minute ago.

He walked to the other corridor and looked back, to see the two of them in a very quiet conversation. They seemed worried and suspicious, and that made him worried too.

He guessed it would be normal that they had stuff to talk about where Dexter wouldn't be included. He knew getting back to town that things wouldn't be the same they were five years ago. It was a long time and they sure had gone through a lot of things together, things that Dexter wasn't involved in.

It was funny how excited he was when his father talked about them going on research trips. He wanted to visit some cities in the country, maybe some in Europe, look for more legends and stories to add to his mystery and supernatural books. The trip was supposed to take no longer than a couple of months and with his mother's death so soon ago, he was happy to get out of town for a while.

Then it was three, four, five months and it became clear his father didn't want to go home. He buried himself in work, writing, researching, talking to publishers, attending book signings. Maybe it was hard for him to go back and see his late wife everywhere in the house they built together. However, he should have thought a little about his son. Then again, he never really did.

Dexter got the schedule and his locker number and looked for it without too much enthusiasm. He could recognize some of the faces he encountered in the hallways, but they looked so different. He didn't expected any of those people to recognize him. Some of them, he even wished, had forgotten about him. Like the ginger girl that was right next to his locker. He remembered her and, based on her face, she remembered him very well too.

"Hi, Lydia."

"I didn't see that coming." She said with startled eyes. "You were gone for…"

"Five years. It's not that long." He shruged. That voice, that look of superiority… She always knew how to make him angry, always answering first in class, even when he knew the right answer too. They had studied together since kids and, both being good at school, always ended up in some kind of competition. She usually won, being able to use her social skills better than him.

"It is, for your academic life." She replied defiant.

"I don't even think I have an academic life anymore, you can relax. We are not competition."

"We never really were, right?"

"Hi, there." A brunette girl interrupted the conversation. She was talking to Lydia before Dexter got there. She seemed confused, but curious. Lydia didn't feel threatened that often. "My name is Allison."

"Argent?" Dexter asked quickly.

"How do you…" She looked more confused now.

"Scott." Lydia and Dexter spoke at the same time.

"I know him since we were kids. After I left town, we talked on facebook from time to time. He wouldn't stop talking about you, by the way."

"They are broken up." Lydia said.

"I know that. It never really stopped him." He teased. Allison looked to her feet and Lydia gave a death stare to Dexter. He didn't really care.

"Good to see you, anyway, Lydia."

"If you say so..." She simply replied when Dexter started to walk to his next class.

x.x.x

The classes began pretty well, actually. Dexter, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Scott were all in the same class and, like destiny always works, they had to sit close to each other. Allison and Scott exchanged looks that clearly stated that something was still going on there. Good for Scott, the guy obviously still had feelings for her. The fact that she still had feelings too had to be a good signal. Not that Dexter could do anything to help.

Scotty and Stiles were still in their secrets game. Not that Dexter cared. Or that he would let anyone notice that he cared.

The teacher entered the room, sending a text to everybody's phone. It was very smart, made people notice her. Then she asked to turn the phones off and Dexter got in that sleeping with his eyes open state.

It didn't take long for other things to get Dexter's attention. First it was Scott getting excused from class for an emergency. Dexter looked at Stiles with concern, but the boy just mouthed "I don't know". It was obvious he was lying. Then there was the bunch of birds throwing themselves against the window of the classroom.

The yells were the first thing Dexter noticed. Then he noticed the fear in the face of his classmates. He looked very slowly, almost like in an action movie, to the other side, right when the glass started breaking due to the weight of the birds against it. After this, it was an all rain of glass, birds, yells, chairs moving, even some blood. He checked the room trying to find his friends. He saw Stiles protecting Lydia. That was typical. He spotted Allison close to him, trying to hide behind a chair. He pushed another chair with his feet, blocking a little more of the birds. She glanced at him.

It seemed like hours before the birds stopped coming, with no warning, as sudden as it started.

He tried to help as he could before the paramedics arrived. There were some very scared and hurt students. Then, he looked for his friends. Stiles was nowhere to be found, but Dexter saw Allison and Lydia leaving the place a fast as they could. He understood the feeling, he wanted to do the same thing.

The police didn't take long to come and, with them, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Didn't knew you were around" he said very pleased, despite the worry about what happened. Kids were being taken from the room while some parents that were close by began to show up.

"Yeah, I just got here..." Dexter sighed. "And birds attacked my classroom."

"Go see the paramedics, you are bleeding" he warned him and Dexter felt the cut in his face, a cut that he hadn't noticed before. Probably adrenaline. "Did you see Stiles?"

"He was here, but left before I could talk to him. Do you want me to find him?"

"Yeah, that would… be good." Dexter looked around, there were a lot of things he had to be doing. "Tell me when you find him?"

"I will sure do."

The cut was so minor that Dexter didn't even bother the paramedics. There were students that needed way more attention. And he couldn't really go to the hospital, they would call his father.

He looked at the Sheriff before leaving the classroom, happy to see the man. He had always been important to him, since he was born. The Sheriff had worked with Dexter's mother and was with her when she found the kid abandoned in the middle of the forest.

She said he was crying and that, as soon as she took him in her arms, she felt this immediate connection, like she was supposed to care and love him forever. He didn't believe in such an instant love, but Dexter could never say anything against his mother's efforts to make him happy.

So, the Sheriff being her partner and a big presence in her life, and he became important to Dexter as well. And considering Ms. Stilinski had just given birth to Stiles, they ended up spending a lot of time together growing up. When Scott got to town, they just closed the group that wouldn't leave each other for years to come.

Dexter went searching for Stiles to check on him, but he didn't seem to be around. He found Lydia and Allison first. They were talking to a girl. She didn't seem much older than they were.

He stopped. It felt like he couldn't move. She seemed so familiar, but he was sure he never saw her before. He could not understand what she was saying because of the distance between them. She suddenly grabbed the girl's arms. They pushed her and she left them alone.

Without even noticing, Dexter started to follow her. He didn't had have any idea of where she was going or even why he was so fixated at with her, he just knew he had to talk to her.

He finally reached her when she got in the boy's locker room.

"What are you..." she didn't let him finished. She hit him out of nowhere and he fell to the ground. He tried to talk, but couldn't. He tried to move, but couldn't.

She pushed him to a closet full of dirty clothes. The smell was terrible and Dexter tried everything he could to get out of there. He tried to ask for help, but he couldn't speak. All he could do was observe what happened at the other side through through the slightly open door.

Other people entered the locker room and, even though he could not figure out who they were, he could feel the hostility against the girl. A fight began, not very fair considering that there were a lot of people against his attacker. He wanted to do something, but never had the chance.

The fight didn't take very long. Soon the girl was on the floor and Dexter witnessed one of the most shocking scenes of his life. A man approached her. He said something Dexter could not understand. It didn't seem like a good thing, based on the expression in the girl's face. She was scared. She looked around, probably trying to find a way to escape. There wasn't one. She knew what was coming. With his big nails, he attacked her. That was blood spread in the wall behind her. She was dead. Right there, in the middle of a locker room of a high school. Dexter tried to gather all his strength to move, to get out of there. Instead, he passed out.


	3. Chaos Rising

**_I'm sorry about the delay of the posting. This story is all already written, but my beta is a little overwhelmed. So the idea is I will be posting it once a week and updating it when I get the betaed version. Hope you guys like it \o/_**

* * *

**2\. Chaos Rising**

* * *

Dexter had a weird feeling waking up. The closet smelled horrible, as it was did before. However, there was no smell of blood. He stayed down and looked around. No sign of the scary people that was attacking the girl earlier. But also no sign of the girl.

He stood up slowly, still feeling a little dizzy. He put his hand in the back of his head and when he looked at it, he found blood. He must had hit his head. Maybe it was all just some crazy hallucination. Because it really didn't make any sense.

He got his cellphone out and checked the time. He had been out for almost four hours! He smelled himself, noticing the horrible odor he was releasing. He should go home. Now.

He left the locker room. There were no police around and apparently nobody notice he had pass out. It just confirmed his suspicions. He was going crazy. There were no girl being attacked. That was better than killers with big nails and witnessing a murder.

When Dexter finally got home, he sat in his couch, which was so dirty he could feel the dust jumping onto his skin. He tried to turn the TV on, but cable wasn't installed yet. Great… He looked at his backpack, not willing to do any homework after the day he had. He could sleep, but that didn't sound very smart. He could clean all the place, which was as horrifying as the murder thing. So, when (his) the doorbell ringed, he ran to the door like his life depended on it.

He heard Stiles saying something like "not wolf, not girls, just normal stuff" before opened the door. Whoever this Wolf girl was, he sounded really annoyed by her.

"Hey, Dexter" the guy said, sounding very excited. "How sick was that bird thing at school, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty sick" Dexter say closing the door behind him. "I didn't see you after that, I looked for you."

"You were worried, that is nice." Stiles said laughing. "Dad was happy to see you."

"Always good to see the sheriff. Hey, Scott."

There it was again. That weird feeling that something was going on, that Dexter was in the wrong place. And considering they were in his house, that's saying something.

"So, what do you guys want?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, yeah, we are going to a party." Scott said. "It's the birthday of some girl Stiles know."

"You remember Heather? She studied with us and…"

"Blonde, cried when I threw her doll in the toilet?"

"Exactly!" Stiles laughed again. "Why you did that, anyway?"

"How would I remember? I was seven!"

Dexter went inside to get his phone and wallet and they went on to the party, talking about the most idiotic things they could. Stiles had a pretty good plan of forgetting everything about Lydia and Allison, the girl he met in the morning. Dexter knew it probably wouldn't work, but when they got in the house and Heather gave Stiles the biggest kiss the boy ever had, he reconsidered.

"What was that?" He asked to Scott when Stiles and the girl went to (gather) get wine for the party.

"I don't think even he knows that." Scott answered with the same freaking surprised face Dexter had. His mind didn't stay on it for long, though. Scott's phone wouldn't stop ringing and when Dexter looked who it was, Allison's photo was right there.

"Dude…" Dexter complained. "You were supposed to move on."

"But she is the one calling me!" He defended himself. "And it could be important…"

"How?" He asked, even though he knew Scott probably wouldn't respond him.

x.x.x

Dexter felt like a very bad friend when Scott answered his phone. When the girl said she was coming, he wanted to punch Scott. "You are the worst at moving on…" he accused while they got to the front of the house.

There, Lydia and Allison were getting out of the car and, based in Lydia's face, Dexter was not really welcomed to the conversation.

"Can we go to…" Allison started talking, but Dexter didn't gave her time to finish.

"What is that in your arm?" He grabbed her arm to examined and then looked at her. "The girl did that to you?"

Allison looked at Lydia, who seemed as surprised as her.

"What girl?" Allison asked

"The one I saw dying." Dexter replied.

"What?!" the three of them said, now more surprised than ever.

"Guys, I'm completely lost." Scott complained, scratching his head, looking more confused than he usually does.

"Yeah, join the club. You saw what?" Lydia asked Dexter.

"You should start with what happened to your arms?" Scott questioned.

"This girl just came out of nowhere, grabbed our arms and asked for you. We didn't knew where you were, so we told her that." Lydia explained.

"But she looked really worried and started running, looking for you." Allison completed.

"I followed her." Dexter started and everyone stared at him. "She looked familiar, I wanted to know who she was. That was when things got weird, she nocked me out and put me in a closet. I couldn't move when I woke up. Then she started to fight to a bunch of people who had very big nails."

"How do you…" Scott asked, sounding worried.

"There was a little opening in the door, I could see a little of what was going on outside. They beat her up and when she couldn't defend herself, he attacked her. I think she is dead."

"And how did you scape?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, I think they didn't see me. There was a lot of dirty laundry on me."

"That is probably why they couldn't smell you." Scott said.

"What? I don't smell!"

"You do, everybody does to werewolves." Allison said innocently, without realizing what she had just done.

"The what?!"

It took a while for Scott to explain everything. He figured that, being his friend, Dexter wouldn't take too long to find out about the wolves anyway. They were always running for their lives, with the craziest monsters appearing in town. It was best for him to know, anyway.

Dexter had been quiet the whole time, looking at the pavement. He put his head between his knees, trying to make sense to all of that. It was so absurd, so surreal, but it actually made him understand to the events of that day. The secrets between his friends, why Scott was so different, more athletic than he remembered, even the attack in the locker room and how everything was so clean after, like it didn't even happen.

Scott was siting next to him, feeling guilty for dumpling all of that on his friend. He knew it was a lot to take in, and a burden with no perks. But Dexter would end up figuring it out anyway. Running with wolves and Stiles, how not to get involved with dangerous situations? At least that way, he knew what he was dealing with.

"Werewolves…" He repeated trying to make the idea sink in his mind. "It sounds like something out of my father's books."

"I know, I thought that too." Scott said with a half smile. "I was dying to tell you, really, but it just… it screwed everybody's life, so…"

"Oh, no, I understand. I'm not really sure if it's a good or bad thing that I know. But thanks for telling me, anyway." He stood up. "What do we do now?"

"We tell everything to Derek. He knows more about the alphas than everybody else. And the information may help us. I can call and ask him to go to the school tomorrow. I will introduce you two."

"Yay, one more werewolf friend…" Dexter replied with fake excitement.

"I wouldn't say friend, but… Well, you will see."

Next morning came and Dexter saw exactly what Scott was talking about. The man looked like 10 feet of muscles and bad mood. He had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at everybody like they were all wasting his precious time. The girls showed him the bruises, but he just sighed, frustrated.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" He said, annoyed.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott repeated.

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." Lydia said suddenly. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's helpful." Dexter also rolled his eyes.

That was probably the first time Derek noticed Dexter presence, because he turned to Scott with the biggest frown, keeping himself from breaking the boy's neck. "And who the hell is he, anyway?"

"He is Dexter, he saw the girl being attacked by the alpha pack. I told you." Stiles stated, positioning himself between Scott and Derek to avoid the imminent attack.

"And them you guys told him everything? You should put it in the school paper, everybody already knows."

"They didn't really had a choice, I saw everything." The boy explained, not that happy about Derek's tone.

"And they are all just trying to help." Scott explained.

"These two." Derek pointed to Lydia e Allison. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles reminded.

"You guys are crazy." Dexter said.

"My mother died." Allison defended herself.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother." Derek accused. "Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott." She said, crossing her arms too. "I'm here to help him, not you."

"You wanna help? Find something real." He said before going out of the door.

Scott and Derek stopped to talk by the door, but Dexter didn't see much use for that. If the werewolf wanted to yell and complain about people wanting to help, he could do it someplace else.

"Friendly, huh?" Dexter said walking towards the girls. "Can you guys rise your sleeves?"

"Why?" Lydia questioned with an irritated face.

"So I can help you guys find what the symbol means." He responded rolling his eyes again. "I did a lot of research for the books of my father, so… Or I can just be pissed at you guys like the big wolf there is…"

x.x.x

Concentrating in a class was hard enough for a kid that hasn't been in a classroom in the last five years. Add to that the fact that werewolves are real and the task becomes impossible. He thought about what else could exist. He had read about so many creatures in his father's books over the years, were they all real? Or just some of them? And if they were real, which ones were just crazy talk passed through generations and what information about them is accurate and could potentially save their lives?

He had a headache thinking about all this. It got worse when he thought about his friends. Scott was dragged to the middle of this, putting his friends, family and everyone at risk. How guilty he must feel every time someone gets hurt, the responsibility of saving everybody because he believed he put them in this situation… And now he had one more person to worry about.

Stiles' situation was even worse. A human that, against werewolves, kaminas, alphas, can do next to nothing and, despite that, risked his life every day to help his friends. The boy was way more brave than Dexter could have guessed.

He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't even understand why the coach was laughing so much.

"Stiles." Dexter heard from the door and realized Stiles was right in the front of the classroom. The sheriff was there. He looked worried.

Stiles followed his father outside and while they were talking, Scott looked really concentrated.

"Are you listening? What is going on?" Dexter asked, not willing to wait.

"The girl who kissed him last night? She disappeared."

x.x.x

The point where Dexter really believed he was going crazy was when they needed help and went to a veterinarian's office. Apparently, the Alpha Pack had one of the werewolves that Derek transformed, but the guy didn't remember anything. So they would throw him in a bath full of ice, make his heart nearly stop and then ask questions about how he was caught and beat up. Just a normal weekday.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable." The vet warned the slightly scared guy that was staring at the bath while Derek and Scott put the ice in it.

"This is Dex, by the way" Stiles introduced them. "Isaac."

"What is he doing here?" Derek asked before Isaac could say anything.

"I'm observing." Dexter answered simply.

"This is not a show, this is not something we do when we are bored, you shouldn't be here."

"Dude, what is your problem? I haven't done anything to you, and you are being an asshole for no reason." Dexter exploded. "I just find out about freaking werewolves. After seeing they murder someone. Then my friend is a werewolf too and I'm trying to figure things out in my head, so if you can find something more useful to do than annoy the hell out of me, you really should do it."

The other guys were looking at each other in disbelieve. Dexter really did not know Derek.

"I can rip you apart." He threatened.

"I know that. Which only makes you more of an asshole for not leaving me the hell alone!"

They stared at each other for a while, trying to figure it out who would break first. Then Isaac got impatient.

"Okay, can we get back to me freezing to death?"

"Yes!" Scott said, making an ugly face to Dexter that clearly stated _what the hell are you thinking?_

"You should sit here" Stiles pulled Dexter to the corner of the room while the others prepared themselves.

The ritual was an all new experience for Dexter. It was the first time he saw a werewolf transform so close to him. The creature seemed so out of control, fighting to get out of the water, doing everything for the pure instinct of survival. Was Scott like that when he transformed? Were they conscience when they were transformed? Could the instinct ever overcome the intellect?

Dexter forgot about those questions when they receive new informations. The Alpha Pack had two werewolves who were part of the Hale pack captive. They already knew that. Isaac told them that they were hidden in a bank, that one of the werewolves was dead and that there was another girl locked up.

"She's not dead." Derek was still saying, more to himself than to the others.

"Derek, he said, 'there's a dead body. It's Erica.'" Stiles stated. "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked Isaac.

"I really don't think she survived, there was a lot of blood." Dexter said.

"No, she wasn't like us." Isaac answered. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles pitched the idea. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives… It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton noticed.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek questioned.

"Someone already did." Dexter said with his phone in his hand. "There was a robbery three months ago. They got the vault open. Doesn't say how."

"Must be really easy to find out." Stiles stated.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes."

x.x.x

They spent all night looking for it and nothing comes came out. It was like a freaking conspiracy. You can find a video of a cat doing yoga, but can't find how they got into the damn vault. Scott was sleeping in on one side while Stiles had his body in the bed and his face in the floor. Dexter thought about how he could sleep like that if he wasn't so frustrated with his computer.

"Boys." The sheriff said, entering the room.

"They are sleeping." Dexter warned him.

"I can see that." He smiled seeing his son in that position. He didn't even seem surprised. "You guys have to go to school." He turned to Dexter. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, yes." He lied. "It's just a school project."

"In the first week?" He asked with a suspicious face.

"Yeah. I'm kind of behind in… everything. So there will be a lot of extra homework for me. They were helping me."

"Those two?" He pointed to the boys. "But you were always the smart one."

"Things change." Dexter looked at his computer, frustration all over his face. "I'm not that smart anymore."

"I don't believe that." The Sheriff got closer and ruffled Dexter hair. "But anyway, wake them up."

"They won't listen to me." The boy shrugged.

"Boys. Boys!" He yelled and the other two finally woke up, with loud noises and complains. "I need to get to work. You three get to school."

"Dad! Heather?" Stiles asked.

"No, nothing yet." He replied before leaving.

"Ten hours and nothing." Dexter complained, almost throwing his computer out the window.

"We're gonna find something." Scott assured then.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead." Stiles said anxious.

"Well, we still have time."

"Is this whole, like, 'remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster' thing a part of the 'be a better Scott McCall' program?"

"I think I like the old one better." Dexter said.

"Actually…" Stiles looked at a photo printed a few seconds ago. It was when they arrested one of the robbers. And the sheriff was there. "Dad!"

They were excited, now they had a plan. It wasn't a great plan, but it was better than nothing. They would get in through the air conditioning vent, break the wall with Derek's fist (causing a very painful demonstration on Stiles' hands), and break in.

When asked who was going, Derek's uncle said no. Not very surprising, from what Dexter heard about him (killing Derek's sister, being dead and coming back using Lydia, the guy looked like a real champ), so it was just Derek and Scott.

"That is a terrible idea." Dexter said when the two went off.

"That's what I have been saying all along." Peter interrupted.

"And the fact that we can't do anything to help just kills me." Dexter continued, ignoring Peter.

"That's one of the problems of being in the human team." Stiles said. "You wait, and wait, and wait because if you are there, you die."

He tried to keep his friend calm, but after a while he was about to explode too.

"I can't take it, waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." He babbled as he always did when he was anxious. Dexter was actually used to it. Peter? Not so much.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter offered.

"Please, do." Dexter pleaded. "He can't stay still, it's freaking me out. And he is the one that does that all the time!"

Stiles turned to Peter. "You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?"

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"That's very Dracula of you, wouldn't they live in regular places like everybody else?" Dexter stated.

"See? Your friend uses his brain. And he knows nothing about anything."

"Actually, I know a lot about myths of werewolves, I just got to figure out which are true and which aren't." Dexter defended himself. He was tired of those werewolves complaining about him.

"His father writes supernatural novels." Stiles explained.

"And he thinks he knows something because of that?" Peter laughed.

"I know where to get wolfsbane and shove it up your ass…"

"Can you guys stop it?" Stiles shouted. He sighed and then got back to his crazy talk. "And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles replied.

"And here you've only had one hour to be so annoying..."

Dexter sighed. "You are being really annoying, maybe –" Dexter stopped talking when Peter got up.

"What are the walls made of?" He asked.

Stiles stared at him, confused. "What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of?" Peter seemed agitated. "The materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh. Oh, hang on." Stiles started looking in his backpack. "Yeah, here, hang on. There, that's it. Hecatolite. Is that awful? That sounds awful."

"Damn it!" Dexter said looking as freaked out as Peter.

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!"

"Why?" Stiles was already dialing.

"Hecatolite keeps the moonlight outside. They haven't transformed in any of the full moons they are there. They must be like generators full with so much energy that they would burn." Dexter explained.

"Yes." Peter replied sounding a lot surprised. "Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

They got Scott in the line and explained the situation, but it sounded too late. The growlings on the other side were loud and scary. And Dexter could tell they were completely screwed.


	4. Fireflies

**3\. Fireflies**

* * *

Dexter and Stiles had something in common, besides running with werewolves. Neither one of them liked waiting. So, after Scott hang up knowing about the imminent attack he would suffer, the anxiety present in both of them almost made Pete rip their heads out.

The first news they got wasn't very exciting. Despite Scott and Derek's survival through the attack, thanks to an unexpected interference made by Allison Argent, the two werewolves that didn't transform in mouths were now lost in the city, with the animal instincts so powerful they couldn't control themselves. That meant nobody in town was safe until they sort that out. To make things even better, the werewolf that was locked up with Boyd was Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister, that everybody thought were dead.

"We need to do something to help!" Dexter repeated and Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem, I keep saying…"

"Stiles…"

He looked at his phone, which apparently was ringing. "There's not really much we can do… Hello?" He answered and his face changed.

"What?" Dexter asked, thinking it was more bad news.

"Lydia" he got to keys of Dexter's car and threw them at him. "We need to go."

x.x.x

Stiles didn't explain much in the car. He was beating his feet in the floor, scratching his head, doing all the things he use to do when he is really nervous. The only thing he actually told Dexter was that there was a dead body and that Lydia found it.

When they got in the empty public pool, Lydia looked as scared as a person could be. She was hugging herself, trying to keep calm and not start to scream again. Dexter never saw her like that, so vulnerable. Lydia, the fearless girl who commended the school. Not so much with a dead body on her side.

"Lydia? Lydia?" Stiles yelled getting out of the car. "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She was shaking, but Dexter wasn't sure if it was the cold or the shock. "That, over there..." She pointed to the lifeless body laying in the lifeguard's chair. "Not okay."

The boys turned to where she pointed and then at each other. They didn't expect things to get this bad this fast.

"Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles got his phone in his pocket.

Dexter approached the body. "There is a lot of blood in here."

"He is dead, what do you expected?" Lydia rolled her eyes, giving a step back. "And I already called 911."

Stiles lowered the phone to look at her with a disbelieve face. "You called the police before you called me?"

She shrugged, confused about his reaction. "I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

"Yes!" He almost yelled in frustration, throwing his arms in the air to get a more dramatic response.

"Calm down." Dexter stopped them. "It's a stressful situation, Stiles, come on." He then turned to Lydia and whispered. "He is right, but don't tell him that." He got his phone in his pocket and got closer to the body again. "I'm calling Scott."

The young werewolf didn't take long to pick up the call. Dexter put on the speakers. He explained what happened and where they were. Scott did seem as surprise as they were.

"Are you sure it was them?" He asked.

"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere." Dexter described moving around the chair. "A lot of blood." He shake his head. "I don't like blood."

"No one does." Scotty said sympathetic.

"It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." Stiles added.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked.

"If I get closer, I will fall in the pool." Dexter replied. He looked at the cold water in front of him, the red of the blood diluted there. "The police will love it."

"Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles complained not understand the debate. Dexter could understand. If there is two crazy, uncontrolled werewolves lost in the city and someone shows up dead, it's quite easy to imagine who there is to blame.

They hanged up the phone and Stiles got closer to the body. He noticed the guy finger, who had a ring with the inscription "purity" in it.

The police got there soon enough, but no sheriff. He was looking for some other case of a teenage disappearance, probably another attack from the werewolves, which was one more reason to call the all thing a complete catastrophe.

"I'm taking Lydia home." Stiles said, making Dexter stop staring at the police.

"Why?" He inclined his head, staring at his friend with a condescendence face. "I thought the deputies were doing that."

Stiles put his hands in his jeans pockets, suddenly nervous. "Yeah, but she need a little more support and…"

"Really, Stiles? Really?" Dexter rolled his eyes. He should had figure that out. "So, what do I do now?"

"I don't know, go home." Stiles shrugged, not having much to say.

"You know I can do that." Dexter protested. "I will drive myself crazy. Crazier than Lydia, if it's possible." He pointed at the still shocked and hugging herself girl.

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for you to go help them. Unfortunately, that is the crap side of being a human hanging with the werewolves, sometimes we can't do nothing."

"So, what is the good side?"

Stiles scratched his head, uncertain. "Can you just come with us or go home?" He sighed.

"Ok."

x.x.x

Dexter lied. In fact, he called Scott and, as soon as the boy said where they were, he drove there without thinking twice.

They decided to set a trap for Cora and Boyd, draw them to the school grounds so they can be looked down until the morning. Chris Argent was helping set everything up, which was a surprise to everyone involved. Just like the fact that Dexter was there.

"You should go home." Scott said, genuine worry in his face.

"Yeah, I should." Dexter nodded. "But still, I'm here and I want to help."

"You will only get hurt." Mr. Argent warned.

"And I won't protect you." Derek threatened.

"You know, I'm not completely useless." The other said, looking in the truck of Mr. Argent car. He got a bow and arrow and shot right in the middle of a tree a few foot away.

Scott looked at him amazed. "How do you…"

"What was the first class you think I sign up to after reading 'Hunger Games'?" He smiled proud of himself, Scott with him. Derek didn't seem so impressed.

"That doesn't mean…"

"Actually, he can help…" Mr. Argent interrupted him, an idea in his mind.

They got the plan ready for action and Dexter were in his place. He and Allison were in the top of a school bus parked next the entrance of the building. He was supposed to wait until Cora and Boyd got near the entrance of the school and start shooting some shine stuffs to take them inside.

Allison had such a concentrated face that scared him. He observed her for a while. He knew she was a hunter, from family of hunters, but she didn't seem like one. At least at school she was always smiling and playful. But at that moment, she was focused, cold and tough. He decided to try to make conversation. "You always look like…"

"Shut up." She said simply, not even looking at him.

"You seem cooler in school" He complained folding his arms. "Now you are just dark and scary. Why?"

She signed. "Do you really want to talk? Right now?"

He nodded. "Yes, they are not even close yet. And I don't know you."

She stared at him, way more aggressiveness than necessary in her voice. "Ok, if you really want to talk, what are you doing here? You don't have to be here, you shouldn't be here, you can die in here, so… what? Is it attention? Is it that you think it's cool or…"

"I have friends and they need help." Dexter stopped her, regretting that all conversation. "So… I'm helping. That's all." He shrugged and sited with his legs crossed. "I don't need another reason to be here… Do you?"

She stayed quiet until Boyd and Cora showed up. They started to shoot near them until they go inside the school. Issac locked the door and gave Allison an intense look before she go off running.

"You guys are so weird…" Dexter said when Issac looked at him. "And how the hell I'm gonna get down from here?"

After he finally got down (Issac helped, but he would never talk about it again) he got to his car. Stiles had called saying he was at the hospital. Apparently, the lifeguard was not killed by werewolves. And another victim was found. Heather.

"Oh my God, this is for real." Dexter said when he saw the girl's body. Ms. McCall wasn't so happy showing it to another teenager, but Dexter was always good in convincing her. He needed to be certain.

"And it's the same wounds?" Stiles asked. He was sited in a chair close by, shock spread in his face. He was trying to process everything and Dexter knew the feeling. Too well.

"Exactly the same," she replied and then turned to Dexter. "Did you know her too?"

"Yeah, we studied together…" Dexter began to say, but stopped when Stiles stood up. He had this face he does when he realize something.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... any other bodies, or even anybody missing?" He started to ask fast, like his brain are not even done thinking what he is trying to say.

"Uh, no, no bodies, but, um..." The nurse put her hand in her chin, trying to organize some informations in her own head.

"What?" Stiles rushed her.

"Two girls." She said uncertain. "They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and..."

"Nobody's found her yet?"

"I don't know."

"Stiles, what are you thinking?" Dexter asked tired of just follow the conversation.

"Dex, we have two bodies, dead in the same way. With that, we may have one more, what is this?"

Dexter thought about it, searching through his mind what he needed to see. He shook his head when he put it together. "Damn it." He sighed with worry in his face. "But there has to be a connection and… The ring!" He almost yell. Maybe he was spending too much time with Stiles. "The purity…" He turned to Ms. McCall. "Where is the other girl? We need to talk to her."

The talk, as much of a heartbreak as it was, just confirm their suspicion, which was no good. So, when Scott finally could get to the hospital, it was time to expose the theory.

"We are not sure yet, but… The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her." Stiles started.

"And she will be dead." Dexter added. "Just like those two."

"They were all virgins with the same three wounds. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in."

"I read it a lot working with my father. It's called the threefold death."

"This are sacrifices, Scott. Human sacrifices."


	5. Unleashed

**4\. Unleashed**

When Dexter waked up, he couldn't stop laughing. He was all alone in that big house where he had ground up because he couldn't deal with his father's crap anymore. Now he was in Beacon Hills dealing with all the crap of creatures he didn't even knew existed. If that wasn't irony, he didn't know what was.

So, when he got to class that day, he was obviously not in the best mood possible. However, seeing Derek Hale leaving the school grounds so early in the morning made him smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dexter had a suspicious look in his face, not making Derek very happy.

"Nothing." Derek swallow quickly, wanting to go away as fast as possible.

"When I want to do nothing, I don't usually come to a school that I don't even study anymore." The youngest crossed his arms, keeping the eye contact, what only made Derek more nervous.

"It is none of your business." The werewolf replied with annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing in this town is, but I end up in the middle anyway."

"That's your fault." Derek accused.

Dexter shook his head. "I didn't want to witness a murder, it's just things that happens in life..." He let a bigger smiles come across his face. "So… You really won't tell me what you were doing here?"

"No, I won't." He responded firmly.

"Okay." Dexter shrugged. He could admit defeat. What he couldn't do was shut up. "What about your sister, how is she?"

Now it was Derek's time to cross his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"General concern for peoples that passed for traumatic events like she did. She was kidnaped and held hostage for almost four months. So, how is she?"

Derek choose his word carefully. "Adapting."

"Not much of a words guy, huh?" Dexter nodded, not hiding his frustration with the response. "You should talk to someone." But seeing the frown Derek made, he continued. "It doesn't have to be me, but… You should. It must be hard having her around after nine years. And she is still recovering, I'm sure. I'm just saying, if you need any help…"

"I won't." He replied quickly.

"All right, then." Dexter gave up again. It was a long shot, anyway. "I will go to class now." He started to walk, getting past Derek. Then he turned around. "I hope Mrs. Nothing liked the visit."

He laugh leaving Derek thinking how the hell he knew about that.

Inside the school, things didn't get much better. He got in the locker room pissed, throwing his backpack in the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked very surprised with his presence in the place.

"I'm on the team now. Look how happy I'm." He had a big fake smile spread across his face, which only made Stiles more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have a PE class to put me in." Dexter was almost yelling at this point, trying hard not to throw everything over the window behind them. "They are all full. So I have to pretend I'm on the team to get the credit. I hate lacrosse, it's the most idiotic game ever."

"No, it's not." Scott defended the sport, looking genuine offended. "And maybe you should try, you look more athletic than before."

"I know. It sucks, maybe if I weren't, I wouldn't be put in the team." He kept complaining. "They should put some idiot that really wanted that. I bet that's a lot in this school."

"Stop calling everyone stupid or the other players won't like you." Stiles said after realize they were receiving a lot of dirty looks.

Dexter approached them and talked very low. "I don't care."

"Ok, then, but I have something important to tell." Scott said, trying to dismiss that useless debate. "There was a guy last night in the Deaton's office. He disappeared. I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

"Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin, maybe?" As soon as Stiles started, Dexter could not hold the laugh.

"You are really asking that?"

"Of course. Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?"

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients." Scott answered sarcastically, which was a much needed improve in his replies to Stiles. "It's a new policy." He laughed with Dexter, but Stiles remained serious. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you shouldn't be laughing that much, Dex."

"Yes, I should. In that one I'm pretty secured." He said, forcing a little in his laugh.

"You didn't told us!" Scott said.

"Well, not much to talk about it." He now sounded a little troubled. They would come back in that topic in a more opportune moment.

"I don't care, I still am, so you know what that means?" Stiles continued, his whole body moving to express how affected he was with that information. "It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!"

"All right, I'll do it." Danny said closing the door of his locker right behind them. The three looked at him with the most surprised faces in the world while he continued. "Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

"Oh." Stiles was shocked. "That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny!" Stiles yelled while the others laugh at him again. "It's not attractive, all right?"

He stopped right when Isaac get in the locker room and the coach left his office.

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late."

"Sorry, coach." He responded, not showing much worry about it.

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." He complained.

Dexter looked at him. "Why are you pointing at me?"

They had to go running and it made Dexter feel a little better. Running is something he used to do and, considering the situation he was in, it was a good ability to develop. But, of course, the running become something else when Isaac realized that the new twins that got into school were actually from the Alpha Pack.

They started to use their super-fast speed and passed everyone. Stiles and Dexter wanted to see what was happening, but their pretty bad human skills didn't allowed them. All they could do was try to keep up and not die in the middle of the course.

"How are you going so fast?" Stiles was barely breathing when Dexter stopped to wait for him.

"I want to know what is happening there." He indicated the horizon, since at this point they couldn't even see where the others where.

"Not that…" He stopped talking when they heard a scream. They followed it and discovered the source. A girl screaming after she found another dead body.

The sheriff department didn't take long to show up, and this time the sheriff himself was there. Again, not so great circumstances for Dexter to see the man.

"It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles said to his father, following him through the crime scene.

"Yeah, I see that." He looked worried, concentrated more in the crime than in the son. He turned to the boy. "Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Dexter," he called out, "can you take him? Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here." The man started to talk, indicating the way back to school for the other students. "Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach. He was a senior." Scott said.

"Oh." He regretted what he said for a moment. "He wasn't on the team, was he?"

Some girl Dexter didn't know showed up screaming the name of the guy. He thought she was probably his girlfriend. The commotion just got bigger and the sheriff wanted they gone. While they stepped away, Dexter could see the twins' faces, totally confused.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Dexter asked Stiles, Scott e Isaac.

"When did my father start to think that you are the responsible one?" Stiles changed the subject so fast Dexter almost missed it.

"What?"

"You heard: 'Dexter, take him to school'. Come on!" Stiles complained giving his friend a dirty look.

"That's what you are worried, really? Not the guy in the tree or the fact that the twins didn't know nothing about it?"

"Yes, they knew." Isaac assured them, his opinion not at all influenced by the fact he was hold by them before.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?" Stiles explained again.

"You can't just come up with words like that, it doesn't make sense." Dexter complained.

"You want to control what I talk now?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Did you became my mother? That's why my dad wanted you to take me home."

"You are ridiculous."

"And you are a moron."

"Can't you guys stop!" Scott asked, making the two of them shut up instantly. "Focus on the matter, please. The twins…"

"Don't know anything." Dexter completed, for which Stiles nodded. Isaac? Not so much.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" He said impatiently.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them."

"Scott?" Isaac put the other in the spot. "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know yet." He said and the other three sighed.

"That's disappointing." Dexter complained.

"Well, he's got a point." He indicated Isaac. "Seriously, guys, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott turned to Isaac. "That's a good point too."

Dexter put his hand in his face and shook his head. "This is pointless and ridiculous. You guys saw their faces, they don't know anything."

"I don't care." Isaac said. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me."

"That one I saw." Dexter remembered.

"I'm gonna kill them too."

"Well, I'm not really in the business of murdering people, so I'll just try to get some information about the dude that died and leave you guys to it." Dexter said tired of that conversation.

"You are right, let's just get back to school." Stiles signed. "Maybe now that you are my father's favorite you can get more info than I usually do."

He started to walk in the direction of the school and Dexter rolled his eyes before start to follow him. However, he smiled too.

The police were interviewing the girl that started to scream in the crime scene while Stiles and Dexter were waiting impatiently outside, seated in a bench outside the room.

"So, what is your plan?" Dexter asked.

"You know… well…"

"You are just gonna ask her? Like 'is your dead boyfriend a virgin' or 'did you have sex with the dead dude'?" He was kidding, but when he saw Stiles reaction, he knew his ideas weren't any better.

"You are not helping at all…" He accused.

"Just trying to make you think through." Dexter shrugged, not sure what else he could do. It's not the typical conversation you have with a girl that just lost a boyfriend. It's not the typical conversation you have with any girl.

As soon as she left the room, Stiles went to her. He asked and, of course, she slapped him. Then said he wasn't a virgin.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" The sheriff yelled at Stiles, not caring about the people staring at them. Dexter thought it was funny until the man looked at him too. "I've got four murders, guys. You see those men in there? That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, sir."

"Then what are you doing?" The man asked so frustrated he seemed about to explode.

"I'm trying to find a pattern." His son explained.

"Then stop."

He left and Stiles sit with Dexter. He sighed. "That went well."

"He seemed mad at me too." Dexter lamented.

"You should get used to that, since you are back. Good thing he don't talk to your father very much or you were get screwed too."

"Yeah…" Dexter responded pretending to be relieved. He didn't like lying to his friends. Especially after everything that happened, it didn't seem to make a lot of sense. But he still couldn't bring himself to share the fact that he was living by himself. That he left his father in whatever town they were in that week and didn't received even a phone call since he was back.

He knew his father didn't care about him, but that must be a record. Anyway, he wasn't even mad. It was better this way. One least problem for him to deal with. But the lying… that wasn't as cool.

"Well, I will try to find something about the guy on the library; you can check the people on school? I guess you know them better than me, since I stayed away for so long."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe Lydia know something…"

"You do find every excuse to talk to her, huh?"

Dexter laugh and left to the library, not without seem Allison, Scott and Isaac running very excited to the parking lot. Well, they do like complications. He thought before enter the library.

Connect the computer and start his research was fine. Concentrate in that was a little harder. He looked for the new shows that were coming up, lost a lot of time in some blogs and read an email talking about his father's next book.

He gasped surprised at how much he cared about it. That stupid book that started the all thing.

"Dex, get your things, I had an idea." He heard Stiles behind him. The boy was already pulling his arm and he wasn't even sure what was going on.

"What? Stiles, I…"

"Now!" The guy said very agitated and Dexter knew enough to just go with him.

They ended up in the veterinarian office, which always sounded weird for Dexter. How that guy knew so much about all the supernatural? And why no one spent a little more time trying to figure that out?

Stiles wanted his help, accusing him of knowing more than he told. He threw all those druid facts that Dexter was tired of knowing, but it actually triggered something on the guy.

"Why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton said slowed, almost trying to convince himself to continue.

"All right, so this guy... is he a druid?" Stiles asked, ignoring the conflicts in the man's face.

"No." Both Dexter and Deaton answered together.

"Druids are not serial killers, they just had a weird thing for sacrifices." Dexter explained,

"It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better." Deaton added. "Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"

"Wise oak." Dexter answered again.

"How do you know that?" Stiles stared at him.

"I must have read it somewhere." Dexter shrugged, not sure why that mattered.

"The Celtic druids were close to nature." Deaton continued. "They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is." Stiles said before felling his phone vibrate.

"I bet is Lydia again." Dexter rolled his eyes, tired of all that.

It was her, telling them another person was missing. That made for a fast trip for the school again, this time Deaton with them. They were in the choir room, where Lydia found a phone and blood in a piano.

The vet took a picture of the piano with Lydia's phone while Stiles and Dexter looked everywhere.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..." The doctor continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Stiles said getting a picture in the drawer he was looking. It was a wedding picture and the fiancé was using a military uniform. "Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely."

"Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd." He said about the dead guy they found early. "That's got to be it. That's the pattern."

"Then there is two, one more to go." Dexter stated. "You should call the Boyd guy, he can be a target…"

"Yes, he is probably home…" Stiles said already with the phone in his hands.

Dexter continued to look in the drawer, but Lydia seemed reflective. "What is wrong?"

"I just thought of someone else with a military connection." She said without looking at him.

"Who?"

They got to Mr. Harris office, but it was empty. There were tests all over the desk and his bag was in a drawer, but no sign of him. Again, Lydia stared at the table with the reflective face.

"I'm getting tired of this, just speak already!" Dexter complained, frustration commanding his words.

"This test is graded 'R.'" She pointed at the table. "Stop pressuring me." She responded irritated.

"You are super annoying and that's my fault?" He replied.

"This one's an 'H'." Stiles ignored them.

Deaton take a step closer to the desk, organizing the tests.

"You remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?"

"Yeah."

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well..."

"Darach." Dexter completed, having no idea how he knew that.


	6. Frayed

**5\. Frayed**

Dexter was laying down in that stupid school bus thinking that the coach must be person he hated the most in the world. There he was going to an off-season meet of a team he only pretended to be part of in a day he couldn't even believe was happening. Because Derek freaking Hale was dead. And even so the only times he talked to the guy, they fought, he couldn't believe it. Like things weren't bad enough, Stiles was talking like a teenage girl in a Justin Bieber concert.

"Why can't you guys just shut…" Dexter turned to Stiles and Scott, that were seated right beside him. He stopped mid-sentence when noticed the distress in Scott's face. "Dude, you look like crap."

"You too…" Scott said trying not to move too much. Or not being able to move too much. Dexter was not sure.

"No, really, this is bad." Stiles inclined in Scott's direction, reaching for his shirt. "Let me see how it's…"

"No." Scott tried to get away, but there was not enough space for him to go.

"Scott, really, we are worried, let us see it!" Dexter imposed and Scott lifted his shirt. There was open wounds, marks of claws and blood, not a good sign considering how much time was gone since the fight that inflicted them. "Why isn't it healing?"

"It was an Alpha, they take longer." Scott explained

"Boyd and Isaac are fine." Stiles said and Scott just shook his head.

"I will be fine. Just let me…" He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Dexter looked to Stiles. This isn't good.

After a while, Scott's situation wasn't improving. Even the coach, well known for not showing worry about his students, noticed. Then the wound started to bleed. Something was seriously wrong.

"This is not just Alpha related, we need to get out of here and fix it…"

"I'm fine, Dex, just let it be."

"He can't and, honestly, I can't neither." Stiles intervened. "Especially with him here too." He pointed at Ethan with his head. The werewolf was seated next to Danny, listening to everything they were saying.

"He is not gonna do anything. Not in front of all this people." Scott affirmed.

"What about those two?" Dexter pointed to Boyd and Isaac.

"They won't either."

"And if they do…" Stiles instigated.

"Then we'll stop then."

x.x.x

Dexter was almost sleeping again when something got out of control. Scott stood up, which was clearly difficult for him and walked to Boyd, whom was already with his claws tearing the leather of the seat in front of him.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked when the Alpha came back.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem." He continued.

"Ethan can't stop looking at his phone. I think he is waiting for a message or something." Dexter explained.

"Something evil, I can tell." Stiles shook his head. "I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that."

"No, you don't." Dexter said.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott added.

"Yeah, neither do I… I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles got his phone and started to type really fast.

"What are you doing?" Scott and Dexter asked and when Danny's phone started to ring, it was clear they were set to failure.

"You do have the stupidest ideas…"

Dexter didn't count in the fact that Danny was also curious about the message or how annoying Stiles could be when he tried (to be fair, he was pretty annoying without trying either).

"He says he is waiting to know about a wounded friend…" Stiles said.

"Ennis?"

"Okay, so does that mean, uh... He's not dead. Not yet."

Dexter tried to organize that in his head. The guys didn't say much about what happened the night before. He knew about the attack. He knew Derek didn't survive and they thought Ennis didn't either. They were wrong, apparently. Could they be wrong about Derek too?

More time had passed and the bus wasn't moving, still trapped in traffic. The lack of cars in the freeway wouldn't help anyway, Scott was getting worse by the minute. Stiles tried to stop the bus, but the coach didn't give much attention for that. Even Allison and Lydia, who were following the bus since Beacon Hills thought they had to do something to stop the bus. Stiles tried to talk to the coach again, but he wouldn't listen.

"Keep cool, buddy, we will help you." Dexter tried to be supportive, but was actually more scared than Scott.

That was when the weird kid siting in one the front seats throw up and everybody had to leave the bus. Thank you, Stiles!

Dexter and Stiles helped Scott getting out of the bus, and Lydia and Allison were already in the bathroom of the gas station waiting for them. The wound was wide open, with a disgusting black thing getting out of it.

"This shouldn't be happening." Allison stated the obvious. "I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "Do we just call an ambulance?"

"And how do we even explain that?" Dexter said.

"We gotta do something."

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia suggested.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles said.

"Somatoformic."

"Som..." He tried to say.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Dexter explained. "In his head, dude. Because of Derek."

"He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." Allison confirmed.

"Great, then we get a psychiatrist." Dexter rolled his eyes.

"No, we stitch him up." Lydia took a sewing kit out of her purse and looked at the shocked faces around her. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

After they accepted that as a viable option, something Dexter couldn't understand how happened, they started to prepare for the procedure.

"He's gonna need another shirt." Allison said. "Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it." Stiles volunteered. "I hate needles anyway, so..."

"You know how to do that?" Dexter asked the girl, who didn't seem so sure about all that.

"Yeah, my father taught me." She tried to be more firm. Then turn to him. "Unless you want to do it…"

Dexter gave a step back and lifted his arms in surrender. "Oh, no, go ahead."

"I mean, how fast are you gonna..." Stiles continued. "I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." Allison replied impatient. They couldn't possible ask for a timetable on this.

"I can help. Come on." Lydia took his hand and they went outside, leaving Dexter and Allison dealing with the wounded friend.

Dexter approached them and noticed how Allison was shaking. "Do you need help? Do you want me to..."

"No, just…" She was trying really hard to calm down, but it all was clearly too much for her.

"Look, if there is anyone that can do this, it's you. We all trust you and Scott does too. I will leave because I think you will be calmer by yourself…"

He stood up, getting closer to the door before she looked at him. "You really think that?"

"Oh yeah!"

Outside, it was a mess. Stiles was trying to find any way possible to stall the coach, but as always the man was so annoying not even Stiles could win.

Isaac approach Dexter, worried about Scott.

"Allison is trying to stitch him up, that's our hope." He tried to seem more confident that he truly was. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… furious."

"I actually am too. Damn Alphas ruining everything. I just can't believe Derek is dead…"

Isaac was looking to his feet, thinking how screwed up his life was. He just didn't realized Dexter was doing the same thing.

"Hey, guys, we are going." They heard Allison saying and Dexter went on to help put Scott in the bus. But when everybody was set, he didn't go to the seat in the back of the bus that he was before.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked seating next to him in the beginning of the bus.

"It's a little crowded down there." He pointed to Scott, who was sitting next to Allison and Stiles next to Lydia. "Where is Boyd?"

"Sleeping. Taking both seats with him. Can I seat here?"

"Sure." Dexter replied with a shrug. "You just got to promise no wolf, death, magic or druid talk until we get out of here."


	7. Motel California

**6\. Motel California**

Hours and hours had passed and they still haven't left the damn bus. Dexter was seriously thinking about jumping through the window when Isaac told him to stop. The only good thing about all that boredom was that he got an opportunity to know the guy, who was really cool if you could get through the 'I hate everyone and trust no one' attitude. But considering everything Stiles had told him about the guy, even that was understandable.

Surprisingly enough, Dexter could see they did have a lot in common. They booth lost their mother and fathers at the same time. The difference was that Isaac's dad was a sadistic bastard and Dexter's dad was just a bastard.

When the bus finally stopped, Dexter couldn't contain his happiness. Then the coach ruined the moment by announcing they would have to stay in the crap motel the vehicle parked in front of, in rooms with two peoples each. The happiness was gone.

"I can't believe I'll be left with the vomit guy." Dexter was rolling his eyes all the way to the door in Stiles and Scott's room, not happy with the sleeping assignments. "Really, what did I do to deserve it?"

"You are the new guy, accept it." Stiles said throwing his things on top of his bed. "And you can hang out here as long as you want."

"I don't want to hang out with you losers!" Dexter joked. "The problem is that is no one I want to hang out around here. I'm in a big lack of romantic interest."

"Well, you won't find many suitable options in the lacrosse team." Scott said mimicking his friend. He also set in the bed.

"Yeah, the gay guy is already taken by the evil Alpha werewolf. Just my luck…" He sat in the floor and stared at his friends, waiting for some encouragement. He didn't find any. What he actually found was Stiles doing one of those faces he does when there is too much on his mind. He looked like he would explode. "So, come on, Stiles, talk about it." He gave up on the lighter conversation. It wouldn't happen, anyway.

"About what?" Stiles pretended to be confused. He knew better.

"What you are dying to talk about." Dexter shrugged. "Your suspects."

"All right, so I have four." He said excited and Dexter smiled to Scott, both of them sure they could see right through Stiles.

"Four?" Scott asked, a bit surprised. "You have four suspects?"

"Yeah, it was originally ten." Stiles shook his head. "Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice." He pointed at his friend. "Dexter was in that too."

"Hey!" The boy complained.

"They did start right after you got into town." Stiles explained

"I was with you in a bunch of the cases, moron!" Dexter reminded him.

"I know, that's why you are not in the list anymore…"

"So who's number one?" Scott interrupted them. "Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles said.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott concluded with a mockery tone.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head."

"It always does." Dexter said with a grin. "What if it's somebody else from school? I mean, the victims does seem to come from there. And you had a student murderer last year, right?"

"Yes, Matt." Scott answered. "We didn't know that he was killing people, tho."

"Excuse me?" Stiles stood up. "I'm sorry, what? I... yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott said again.

"I was serious." He repeated. "I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me."

"That's because is hard to separate the good and the crap you say." Dexter provoked.

"Who were the other three?" Scott ignored the friend.

"Derek's sister, Cora." Stiles sat again. "No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss." He pointed at Scott, who wasn't happy about that.

"My boss?"

"He is creepy." Dexter has to agree.

"I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Seeing Scott's confused face, Stiles couldn't hide his resentment. "Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott tried to defend himself, but seeing the faces of the two boys in front of him, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Just makes me crazy."

"Do you live in a cave or something?" Dexter stood up too. "I'm leaving after that. I got to make sure that is no vomit in my bed. Call me if anything happens, ok?"

"He didn't said the last one." Scott remembered when Dexter touched the door.

"Lydia." Stiles sighed. "She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so..."

x.x.x

Well, this idea sucks. Lydia wasn't a killer, right? At least that was what Dexter was trying to convince himself while getting back to his room.

He was happy to see the vomit guy wasn't there. Would he actually have friends to stay and leave him alone? That was really too good to be truth, he knew.

Dexter lay in the crap bed and took the iPad that was next to it. He checked his email and usual blogs and then logged to Netflix, looking for something silly to watch. In 15 minutes he was sleeping with the device on the floor.

He had a strange dream that night. He remembered a room very similar to that one. But honestly, wasn't all motel rooms the same? He saw his bag in the corner of the place, opened with dirty clothes spread in it. Next to it, his father was sitting in front of a desk. He was typing super fast, as he always did. At his side, the bottle of whisky he never left behind.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't. It was like he weight ten tons, like there was absolutely no strength to his body. All he could see was his father drink, drink, drink and type.

After a while, the men wasn't typing as fast as before. Then he wasn't typing at all. His head was bashed in the desk, the bottle of the whisky turned, getting the floor wet. He wasn't moving. Dexter could even see that he was not breathing.

Dexter tried to stand up, but again he couldn't. He tried so hard, but his legs wouldn't obey. Neither would his arms or any other part of his body. It was killing him. As much as it was killing his father.

Dexter woke up containing a scream. He was so scared, his heart was about to explode, so fast he was beating. His breath was heavy, his chest up and down until he finally calmed down. It was just a dream, he knew that. It was not true.

He looked at the bed on his side. Not sign of the vomit guy. He got the iPad in the floor, but it didn't have any battery again. Damn thing that wouldn't last half an hour!

He stood up, happy that he could do that. He though it probably wasn't so late. Maybe he could go to Scott and Stiles' room. Or even Boyd and Isaac's room. He didn't know much about the first guy, but he could talk to Isaac.

He left the room to encounter complete darkness. All the rooms closed, the silence completing all the space left. That was weird. That was a motel full of teenagers, there was not supposed to have silence. Any silence.

He walked to the door of Isaac's room. He knocked, but had no answer. He did it again and got the same. He realized that the door was open and pulled it. What he found inside made him regret it.

Isaac and Boyd were there, throat slashed like the bodies he found with Stiles. There was blood, so much blood, everywhere. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He knew what he had to do.

He ran to his friends' room and got in without even check the door. Then he just threw himself in the floor. In front of him, the same scene as before. The blood, the bodies. However, this time it was his best friends. The guys he knew since he was a little boy, in Stiles case, since he was born.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But it was real. He could feel it. He could smell the blood, intoxicating him, blocking any thought in his mind that wasn't death. Then something occurred to him.

He ran through the motel, opening every door he could find. Inside every room, the same scene. The last one was the room Allison and Lydia were staying. There was a mirror there, in a cabinet besides Lydia's bed. He could he his reflection and understand why he smelled so much blood. It was all over him. His face, his body, all covered in blood. He fully accepted, then. What really happened. Every one died. He didn't. He was covered in blood. That could only mean one thing… It was he… All along, it was he.

x.x.x

Dexter stayed in the floor of the girl's room for a while, trying to understand how that could had happened. It could be a control thing like Peter did to Lydia the year before. Or he could have two personalities, like that movie he saw on TV. Or maybe he was just a monster with no mercy that created a fantasy of a good guy because he couldn't live with the truth.

He got back to his room and sit in his bed. He cried thinking what how many people he had killed. About how he could live with that. That he couldn't. Thinking in nothing but death and guilty.

x.x.x

The first time Stiles opened the door and saw Dexter sitting in his bed, hands in his head, shaking like a leaf, he was mortified. He never saw his friend so desperate, so fragile, so small. He tried to wake him, but he couldn't.

The next time Stiles saw him, he had a solution.

x.x.x

When Dexter opened his eyes, he couldn't see much in front of him. That was still too many tears in his face and he didn't even knew why he was crying. Allison was with him, holding him and he didn't understand. He did not understand why he was so happy to see his friends and why he couldn't stop crying.

The following day, Stiles, Lydia and Allison explained everything. They were sitting on the bus when the coach told them the meet was cancelled and they were getting back home.

Ethan thanked the guys for saving his life, but not without giving a great news. Apparently, Derek was alive. Not for very long, since he killed Ennis. Now they wanted to kill him too. Like they didn't have enough problems.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" They heard Lydia talking and directed their attention for her. She took the whistle, put her hand around it and blew. A dark dust appearing in her hand.

"Wolfsbane." She said showing it to his friends.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd... and Ethan…" Allison started.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." The red-haired explained. "So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it."

Stiles took the whistle and threw it right out the window. But them he followed everybody's eyes directly to Dexter.

"But it affected me. I am not a werewolf, so… why would it affect me?"


	8. Currents

**7\. Currents**

Dexter woke up with a phone call. He was still not sure where he was when he answered it. It was Scott. He was nervous and talking faster than the boy could understand. He couldn't make up the words at first, but he manage to gather it was something about Danny. He was attacked. Poisoned. He was in the hospital and they found an abandoned car of a doctor, another person taken for the sacrifice.

"Did you call Stiles?" Dexter replied, taking the car keys in the desk besides him. He had just realized he slept in the living room, the TV still on.

"No, but I will…"

"Yeah, I can pick him up." He got to the door. "Just stay put and don't take your eyes off of your mother."

"I know." The other said before hang up.

He didn't take long to get to the Stilinski's house and, as soon as Stiles heard the news, he was already running to the car.

The hospital was full. Patients, family of patients, cops everywhere. Stiles stayed to talk to Ms. McCall and Dexter went upstairs to see how Danny was. He looked like crap, but was getting better. And since Ethan was there (not the most enjoyable company after so many times trying to kill his friends), he decided to get back to the parking lot to join the boys and their parents.

"They were both in the car?" He could hear the Sheriff asking.

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone." Stiles answered.

"So whose car is this?" The man asked again, trying to ignore how much his son was meddling in the investigation. Again.

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor." Ms. McCall told them. "The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in."

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right? Boys, give us a second."

They stood back a little so they could also talk.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned, healers." Stiles replied.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer."

"And also just proves how the alphas are not involved in the killings." Dexter added. "Or Ethan wouldn't take Danny to the hospital…"

"Yeah, I…" Stiles stopped talking when he saw his father answering the phone. He turned to Scott. "Can you hear that?"

Scott nodded. He looked at the man and concentrated. "They found a body."

Stiles talked about going to the crime scene, but Dexter thought it was better just go home. He wouldn't be able to help anyway and he was trying to keep his distance from all of that. The new policy didn't passed unnoticed.

"Do you know what his problem is?" Scott asked.

"I think is still the wolfsbane thing. Which I understand, actually. Me, Lydia, Allison, any of the other human students were affected. Only him. And we all know how Dexter gets when he don't know what is going on…"

"He does the same as you, annoy everybody until find out…"

x.x.x

Dexter got in his place and, again, turned on the computer. All the sites he could find about wolfsbane were still open. He had already read all of them, but kept them open anyway, hoping he somehow could get a new information, that he overlooked something that could answer why he was affected. He just couldn't give up.

Failing again to find something useful, Dexter decided it was best just to go to sleep. Or at least try, since he wasn't successful in that task either. And just like any other day, he couldn't again.

Dexter stood up, thinking that maybe he should do the next best thing. He turned the TV on and started to zap through channels until he could find something able to turn his mind off. A reprise of a cooking show was the winning show. It made him hungry.

Somehow, he manage to sleep a little on the couch, being awaked by the sound of his cellphone ringing. It was Isaac asking for help. That was surprising.

In half an hour, he was at Derek's flat with Isaac e Boyd, receiving the happiest welcome anybody could expect from the moody werewolf.

"Go back to school." He said with his arms crossed and his threatening face on.

"Well, actually, we can't." Isaac started with a provocative smile. "We are all incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?" Derek complained.

"Well, I have a migraine, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea and… What is your problem?" He turned to Dexter.

"Food poisoning." Dexter shook his head, trying to appear disappointed. "I can't hold anything down, it's terrible."

"We're here to protect you." Isaac continued.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek teased. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." The blond werewolf smiling to the boy at his side.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us." He explained. "I was wondering how we could do something like that... But on a bigger scale."

He got the big wires from the bag he was caring, looking very proud of his idea.

"And what are you doing here?" Derek pointed at Dexter.

"I came to help set everything up." He replied, but Isaac stepped in.

"Actually, we just needed the wires, he came because he don't want to get involved with the sacrifices anymore."

"Shut up!" Dexter turned to him with a frown.

"Why?" Derek was confused.

"Because he thinks he has something to do with it. Just because of the wolfsbane." Boyd said, already working on the wires.

"You guys have a lot of opinions about me, huh? Maybe you should take care of your own lives…" Dexter decided to help Boyd, so they hopefully could change subjects. He was wrong.

"We do, you are the one meddling in our lives." Derek said, starting to help too.

"And you do know you have nothing to do with that, right?" Isaac asked. "You were with Stiles or Scott multiple times during the attacks."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not helping." He shrugged. "What if I'm being controlled like Lydia were last year? I can't even sleep because I am afraid of what I'll do."

"You are being stupid." Derek accused. "Your father would notice you going out helping murderers in the middle of the night."

"He really wouldn't." Dexter scratched his head and notice the guys looking at him. He didn't talked about his father very much.

He thought about what he was doing, helping protect Derek from the _alphas_, all the things he discovered since he got back. Suddenly lying about adult supervision didn't seen so important as before.

"I don't live with my father anymore." He finally said it. He was surprised at how good he was feeling after that. "Since I came back, I've been on my own."

"What?" Isaac dropped the wires and turned to him. "What happened?"

"Let's just says the all situation got a little out of control." While he watched the reaction of the young werewolf, he knew he should give more information. He just had to figure out how much he was comfortable giving. "Not as bad as could have been, but bad enough for me to leave him."

"Why didn't you said anything?" Boyd asked, showing a little more interest than Dexter expected.

"Because I don't want anyone to know. I had to lie on school and fake his signature for every document. And if the Sheriff found out, he would call him. I couldn't risk that."

"You should had said something, it's not safe to be alone like that with the Alphas in town. They know who you are, what if they attacked you?" Derek asked.

"Well, then I would be dead and my father wouldn't be able to do a thing. I shouldn't have even told you guys, just forget I ever…" He stopped talking when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "It's Stiles, I need to go…" He walked to the door before turning to them. "Don't tell anyone!"

He got in the car just in time to receive another call from Stiles.

"What? I'm coming!" He almost yelled, frustrated with the lack of patience from his friend.

"Deaton was taken, maybe you can speed up a bit?" He snapped. "We are gonna see if Lydia can help."

"How would she help? She just screams all the time."

"More than you are doing right now!" Stiles complained.

"Hey, calm down, chief…"

"No, Dex, you got to get your head in the game here. I was seriously considering telling my father everything and…"

Dexter almost lost control of his car. "You didn't, right?"

"No, Ms. Morrell talked to us and now I'm putting all my hope on Lydia. But I need your help to organize everything that is in my head."

"I'm just… not sure I can help you…"

"If you are unconsciously helping the Darach killing everybody, I promise you I'll kill you myself. But now get your ass in the school!"

"Okay!" He stepped on the gas, speeding up the car. He still wasn't sure it was the best idea, but he never could just ignore Stiles. Even though he really wanted to from time to time.

He was surprised when he saw Cora with Stiles and Lydia. He was even more surprised with the board in Stiles' hands.

"Are you for real?" Dexter asked.

"A ouija board?" Lydia had the same disbelieved look.

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot." Stiles said, setting the thing up.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia added.

"Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"He never really saved me from anything." Dexter commented.

"I will punch you." Stiles threatened.

He put the movable indicator in the middle so Lydia could hold it.

"Oh, wait, shouldn't we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Everyone put a hand in the thing and looked at Stiles.

"What now?" Dexter asked.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked the board, but nothing happened. Now everyone were looking to Lydia, whom seamed uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora questioned, making Lydia roll her eyes.

"Is she for real?"

They gave up on the board after such a disastrous moment, going direct to the contact with personal things, another thing from the great list of Stiles' stupid ideas.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." Stiles explained.

"I'm not a psychic." She said.

"You're something! Okay?" Stiles yelled, frustrated. "Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and..."

He threw it in her hand and she reacted.

He looked at her. "What?"

"They're cold."

Stiles almost punched her, which made Dexter intervene.

"Ok, try to concentrate, we don't have much options here."

She closed her eyes again and everybody stared at her. She closed more her hands around the key, but when Dexter asked what she had saw, all she could say was "Nothing."

Dexter got a notebook and a pen, giving it to Lydia.

"Automatic writing?" She guessed and he nodded.

She started to scratch something. It wasn't words, which only made Stiles more frustrated.

"Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree." She responded simply.

"A tr…" He couldn't even finish.

"Stiles, calm down." Dexter asked.

"I can't, she was supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that." Lydia really wasn't helping.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Neither were Cora.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Why Danny?" Dexter and Stiles asked at the same time.

Scott appeared at the door like a ghost. "Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice."

x.x.x

In the hospital, Dexter were looking through the glass in the door of Danny's room.

"He is sleeping."

"Then we go in, look on his stuff." Stiles suggested.

"Okay, you get in and I will watch outside."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dex, don't start again with…"

"You don't want two people making noise and arguing when we don't want him to wake up. So just shut up and go!" He replied aggressively and Stiles just shook his head.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Derek…" He said before entered in the room.

"Like anybody hanged out with Derek."

He waited a little and Stiles went off with a pile of papers.

"We need to call Scott right now…"

Outside, he was explaining what they found to the werewolf while Dexter looked at the papers.

"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations me and Allison found on his father's map, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles said. "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"What project?"

"Something on telluric currents." Dexter said, still looking the papers.

"Did you say currents?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get together now!"

x.x.x

In less than half an hour, Stiles, Dexter, Scott, Lydia and Cora were in Deaton's office with the map that Allison got from his father and Danny's paper.

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles said.

"They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases," Dexter explained. "But, look. Harris didn't like Danny's idea very much, he said it was bordering pseudo-science. He knew something, that's why he is dead."

"Now, check this out." Stiles continued. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. He marked all the telluric currents, okay?"

"The thing is that Beacon Hills, that great city that keep screwing us, is an actual beacon. That is this big amount of energy flowing around this town."

"Dex, look, they match." Scott interrupted him to show Allison's maps. "All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia noticed.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between."

He started to scratch the map, trying to make sense in all of that.

"Let me see that." Dexter asked. "There's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora said getting Dexter hand. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

They started to move, getting their thing when they heard Cora saying.

"Guys, hold on."

"We don't have time." Scott said.

"It's Boyd." The girl said her phone in hands. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

Everybody looked at each other trying to figure out something to do.

"It's just like he said." Scott whispered.

"Who?" Dexter asked.

"Doesn't matter. Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"Scott, what about us?"

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them."

They all got in the car and Dexter drove as fast as he could. But when they got to Derek's flat, it was too late. The Alphas were gone. And so was Boyd.

Cora ran to him, crying over his lifeless body. Derek was in his knees when Stiles got to him. He put his hand on Derek's shoulder, trying to comfort him, knowing he couldn't. All his _betas_ were dying and he knew it was his fault.

Dexter looked at Isaac, whom had the teacher Derek was seeing by his side. He thought how long it would take them to come after him. He knew they had to stop them. He just didn't know how.


	9. Visionary and The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**8\. Visionary / The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

Dexter was there when Peter told him, Stiles and Cora the story about Paige. He didn't believed half of what the man said, but he believed enough to understand a little better about Derek. About how damage he was and how his innocence was gone in such a tragedy way. It made him more aware about how lives could be more messed up than his own.

Days passed and they still had no idea what was going on. Dexter still had the weird feeling that he was connected to the deaths somehow. He was going crazy not finding that connection.

Isaac didn't told anything to the others about Dexter's living situation, which was a godsend. He couldn't deal with that right now. Not when Lydia called them to talk about another dead body.

"Lydia?" Stiles said when he, Scott and Dexter arrived at the entrance of the school. Allison was with her, looking as startled as the ginger girl.

"It's the same thing." She explained. "Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" Dexter asked.

"Not yet."

"'Not yet'?" Stiles repeated. "What do you mean 'not yet'? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again." She crossed her arms. "You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles moved his arms in discontent. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

"Guys, is not that hard, is right there." Dexter pointed to the sign with the name of the school. On top of that, the body of a woman.

The police was there within minutes and the boys left before they were seen. It was the same MO of the other deaths and the Sheriff was already pissed about how teenagers were meddling in his investigation.

Of course, it doesn't mean Stiles were not try to get a little more information from his father. So, next morning when the man show up at school, he decided to follow him. The problem is that, being as subtle as he was, the Sheriff didn't have much trouble finding and yelling at him.

"You should go easy on him." Dexter said appearing behind the Sheriff, who almost had a heart attack at that.

"Where did you come from?" The man looked around, as if he could figure that out by himself.

"I was right there, following you in an acceptable distance." Dexter put an innocent smile in his face, but didn't get the you are funny attitude he expected.

"You shouldn't be following me either." He replied with annoyance in his voice.

"We want to help, that's all."

"I get that, but…" The man got closer to Dexter and continued with a lower voice. "This is serious. There are a lot of murders and I don't want any of you involved." He sighed. "You know I promised your mom I would make sure you would be okay, right?"

"Yes, I know." Dexter sighed too. That was a low blow.

The Sheriff and Dexter's mother knew each other since they were kids. They studied in the same school, were friends, quite like Stiles and Dexter. They even attend the Police Academy and became deputies together. According to the Sherriff, his mother was on track to become Sheriff when she died.

"Then don't make it harder than it has to be. Or you will make me call your father."

He laughed at that, remembering the weird relationship the both men had. "Like that is ever going to happen."

"Those are desperate times, Dex," the Sherriff stated to walk away, "desperate times…"

Dexter was still with a little smile when he got to Mrs. Blake's class. Of course, the smile faded when he noticed how she was looking at him again. It was that weird stared since she found out about who his father was. She was probably a fan. Or she was just scared since now she knew about the werewolves in town and his connection to all of that.

He tried to focus on class, but that never really happened. Instead, he talked to Stiles and Scott about their next move.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott said with confidence.

"Why do you want to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I told him last night, if the druids are emissaries, maybe the Darack was an emissary to the alphas." Dexter suggested.

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" actually makes sense to me." Stiles stated. "Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden."

"Well, there is a very easy solution for that problem." Dexter said and the guys followed his gaze to Lydia.

"What?" The girl turned to them with all the eyes on her.

She was reluctant, but accepted the request. She only had to distract Aiden for enough time so the other could talk to Ethan. Dexter made sure she knew she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. She grinned at the thought of her doing anything she didn't want to.

They were able to stop Ethan in the middle of the stairs after the first period. The three of them were standing in front of the alpha, who seemed very confused by the approach.

"Why are you even talking to me?" He asked. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?"

"Is he looking at us?" Stiles said pointing at him and Dexter. "Are you threatening us? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..."

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott stopped him.

"It doesn't even make sense, Stiles." Dexter commented.

"It will make sense when I…"

"We're talking to you" Scott cut him off, "because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." He sighed. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Dexter asked.

"Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that."

Scott tried to sound more understanding than his two friends. "What happened?"

"They were killers." Dexter could see how bad he felt about what he was saying. That attitude was a nice difference from the threatening side they saw since the boy arrived in town. "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fought back?" Stiles interrupted him again, receiving a little push from Dexter. "What? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then. Deucalion taught us. And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"Well, that's a nice story." Dexter scratched his head. "What about the emissaries? Are they all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell?" Scott asked, but didn't got the answer. Instead, Ethan yelled, putting his hand in his chest. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me. My brother."

He started to run and the others went after him. They got to the locker room, where Aiden and Cora was fighting. Or maybe Aiden was beating Cora up was a more accurate description. Ethan and Scott went to hold Aiden off while Stiles and Dexter tried to help Cora.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled still holding his brother.

"She came at me!" He tried to fight back and get free, but his brother wouldn't let him.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

The twins stared at each other for a while before Aiden finally back down. Cora was still in the floor bleeding when Stiles said. "Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt."

They helped her up and she was cleaning the blood in her face when Stiles asked.

"You okay?"

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia replied. Dexter haven't even noticed the girl was there.

"I'll heal." She almost spited the words, anger marked in every letter. She lost her balance for a second, but when they tried to help her, she didn't accept it.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dexter completely ignore how angry she looked. He was so done with the Hale's annoying attitude. "Are you trying to kill yourself? We don't need to involve the alphas to do that."

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said, showing a lot more shame than he should.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

She walked out of the locker room, leaving four teenagers looking at their feet.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles broke the silence. "I'll make sure she gets home."

While Stiles followed the werewolf, Scott left too. He wanted to talk to Morrel, see if he could get something out of her. Dexter weren't so confidant about it. Morrel had a gift to say a lot of words that never meant anything to them.

Dexter and Lydia were walking partly aimless through the hallway. They had classes, but didn't really seem that fond to going. The boy was about to say something to Lydia when she stopped walking. He watched her as she crouched down and got a piece of chalk that was on the floor. Then she entered a random classroom. It was empty.

Dexter followed her and called for her, but didn't get a reply. Instead, she concentrated on the blackboard, which was now full of circles. She started to write on them before yell so high her throat would explode.

Dexter tried to stop her, touching her arms and calling her name. Nothing worked. Soon enough, the all school were there trying to understand what was happening. By the time she stopped, everything was already out of control, with teachers calling for help and even Aiden showing up to comfort her.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia complained with Mrs. Blake after she shared her worries.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." The teacher repeated. She wasn't giving as much credit to Lydia's words as the girl expected.

"That's not gonna do anything! I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken."

"Lydia, it's okay." Dexter tried to help, but the girl was too nervous to accept it.

"Look, we're just trying to understand, okay?" The teacher continued. "All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris. Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone. And he's going to be the second murder." She pointed to the board.

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Mrs. Blake reminded her.

"Okay, fine…" She got a little closer and toned down her voice. "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?" The teacher repeated.

"I'm something!" She snapped, frustration clouding her judgment.

"Okay, we are going now. I will take her home."

Dexter got her arms, taking her away from Aiden and directed her to the exit. They got in his car and he drove her home. He wanted to ask her all about what just happened, but she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. So he kept his mouth shut, even so he was exploding with theories on the inside. She didn't say anything when he got in the house, but when he followed her to her bedroom, she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying." He sat in the floor, getting his tablet from his backpack.

"Don't you have a home? Or somewhere else to be?"

"Actually, I don't. Also, I'm worried about you." He focused at the screen before adding. "And we have something in common…"

"What?" She sighed.

"We both have no idea what we are…"

x.x.x

The afternoon passed faster than Dexter thought it would. For the first time in a while, he could actually study for something and Lydia helped him here and there. She even teased him saying he was smarter when they were kids, which appear to be truth considering the grades he was receiving since he got back.

"There are those little murders I'm dealing with." He justified, but she didn't care.

After a while, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She changed and told Dexter in the demanding way she talked to everybody.

"We need to get back to school."

"What?" He replied, putting the book he was reading on his lap.

"The recital." She rolled her eyes. "Can you just drive me there?"

"I just want to know why…" He said getting his things.

"Because I feel like I'm supposed to be there…"

Dexter decided not to resist too much. They didn't know what Lydia was, but knew better to trust her "feelings".

They found Scott as soon as they got to the recital. From where they were standing, they could see Ethan helping Danny to get ready.

"I thought you went home." Scott said after seeing the two of them.

"We were, but apparently…" Before Dexter could say anything else, he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. He reached for it and in the screen Stiles' name was shining as the caller. "I'll be right back…"

He gave a couple of steps before he heard the sad voice of his friend in the other side of the line.

"He didn't believed in me." He said. "I told him everything, and he didn't."

"What are you talkin…" Dexter began, but understood before finishing. "Your father…" He sighed. "Stiles, you need to give him time. It's a lot to process. You remember how it was when I found out, you had to repeat the same thing like a million times."

"But we don't have time for this, Dex. People are dying and Cora is right. We are not helping at all."

"We are doing the best we can. We are risking our lives too, Stiles. Just come here so we can talk better, I think it's about to start. And I'm pretty sure something is about to happen."

Dexter got back together with Scott while waited for his friend. He didn't take long to get there, sadness and worried all spread on his face. He also so Mr. Argent, Allison and Isaac arriving before Stiles asked.

"Where is Lydia?"

Dexter looked around and was surprised at not finding her. He was sure she was right there. "I don't know, actually. I'll look for her."

The two of them, plus Scott, left the amphitheater. They were almost running, the thought of something bad happening to her haunting their minds. However, while Scott and Stiles ran to the exit, Dexter went the other way. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but it was like his legs just started moving by themselves. He couldn't control them, but didn't resist either.

He heard something coming from a classroom that had the door closed. Through the glass on the door, he could see what was happening inside. Lydia tied up on a chair while Mrs. Blake threatened her.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"What's necessary."

Dexter remembered. Like a thunder hitting his head, he could see the night when he got to town. He could see the girl running in the woods. He stopped for her. He wanted to help her. But she smashed his head. And she was Mrs. Blake.

"I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil." She continued, but Dexter couldn't listen.

This time he was not seeing through his own eyes, but through hers. He saw she strangling him while he tried his hardest to get air.

"Stop." Lydia begged.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do."

He could see the blood while she sliced his throat. His lifeless body thrown in the top of a tree. She said words he couldn't understand. And she yelled when the energy filled her body. He was dead and she was ready. She could start her ritual because she had his blood in her hands.

"Please, stop."

"But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who knew too much." She started to strangle her, but Lydia screamed. Her scream get to the ear of every werewolf in that school.

Dexter still couldn't move. All the looks she gave him, it was not a fan of his father. She was trying to understand how he was alive. How he could be there after she left his body in the woods for the police or the animals to find.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though... And too late."

And then he understood what she understood. She needed his death first. She needed the blood of magic, the blood of a druid to start the all thing. And she found in him. She just couldn't expected him to come back.

"Nooooooooooo!" He yelled, feeling all this energy so long hidden inside him finally manifested. He threw the door separating them to the other side of the room, but couldn't do anything when the Sheriff showed up with a gun.

"Drop it!" He yelled before Dexter could say anything else.

She threw a knife at him, striking his shoulder. While he hit the ground, Dexter tried to attack her. He used all the energy he had, but she didn't move.

"You can't hurt me." She smiled. "But I can hurt you!"

She threw him against the wall, all his energy going as fast as they appear. Scott got in the room, transformed and tried to attack her. It didn't work either. The Sheriff reached for his gun.

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." She said approaching him.

Dexter tried to move. He wanted to help, he wanted to save the Sheriff, but he couldn't. He shoot her, but the wound started to heal.

"Healers..." She explained. "Warriors..." She lifted the knife, getting deeper in his body. "Guardians..." She got his badge, smashing it. "Virgins." She kissed him and when Stiles finally could get inside the room, she was gone. She had taken the Sheriff.

"Dad?"

* * *

_Don't forget, reviews make me happy and give you faster updates \o/_


	10. The Overlooked

**The Overlooked**

It was hard for Dexter seeing how broken Stiles looked when he called for his father. Even harder to realize he wasn't sure how to help. He could barely stand up without Scott's help.

"What happened? How…" The werewolf asked, but Dexter couldn't wait for him to finished. It was too much information on his head.

"She killed me, Scott." Dexter said faster than Scott could understand. "She killed me, I saw. I was one of the sacrifices and I started the all thing. That is why she looked at me funny, that's why she was so curious about me."

"Dexter, you are not making any sense." He tried to walk to Stiles and Lydia, but Dexter didn't let him.

"I'm a druid, Scott. I'm a druid and part of the ritual was to kill me. She needed to kill me to start killing the others. It's all my fault…" He finally breathed, releasing space on his brain for more information. "Derek!" He almost yelled. "We need to get to Derek!"

They ran to Derek's flat and luckily got there before Jennifer did. It took all of their self-control not to kill the woman as soon as she entered the place. Not that Dexter could do anything to her. Not that he could do anything at all.

"Something happened at the recital. At the school." She said walking towards Derek. She had such a sweet and defenseless voice, trying to manipulate the man. Dexter couldn't believe how stupid all of them were. "Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles, Dexter. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise."

She kissed him. He couldn't lie like that. She noticed.

"They're already here, aren't they?"

She turned around to see Stiles, Dexter and Scott entering the loft. "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected her.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices?" She asked in the most mockery way she could. "What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"You killed me. I remember it now." Dexter accused, anger burning in his eyes.

"You are crazy! How did I killed you if you are right here?" She pointed at him and them looked at Derek. "Do I bring people back from the dead too?"

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, heartbroken.

"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She begged.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" He said still not moving.

"No."

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott accused again.

"Lydia Martin?" She exclaimed. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek had such a rigid expression, more rigid than he ever had.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way. "

"What if we could?" Dexter said walking to her. He put his hand in his pocket and got a pot from there. "I read a lot about druids and the things important to them. That's how I realized that I'm one of them. And that's how I know this can be used as a cure or as a poison."

"Mistletoe?" She asked before he threw the powder at her face. They could all see her. The real face hidden behind the magic. The face Dexter saw when she killed him.

She tried to ran, but Derek was faster. He grabbed her by the neck.

"Derek, wait, wait!" She yelled. "You need me."

"What are you?"

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!"

They looked at each other, thinking how random of a threat that was. They still couldn't just ignore it. Especially after Peter confirmed. Cora was feeling bad, vomiting black blood and mistletoe.

"How did you know that?" He asked, squeezing more her neck.

"Derek." She pleaded, barely breathing.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott screamed.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" She warned him.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles asked, knowing how his father life depended on her.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him."

"Derek!" This time it was Dexter screaming. All the energy coming back to his body. All the anger, all the despair, all the emotions running throw his veins, getting to his hand and hitting Derek, who released Jennifer to the ground.

She looked at them with a smile.

"That's right. You need me. All of you."

x.x.x

Cora was at the hospital, so that became their obvious destination. They got into separate cars, Derek and Jennifer in his car, the boys in Stiles' jeep.

"We should not had let him alone with her." Dexter said not taking his eyes off Derek's car.

"He would never believe her." Scott assured him. "He knows who she is now…"

"Still…" Dexter shook his head. "She is too smart to be trusted. And I still want to know what the hell she did to me."

"That… that's a worry I'm having too." Stiles said fighting the urge to look to Dexter in the back sit while he was driving. "What the hell are you talking about? Druid?"

"I just know, Stiles. Like I knew it all my life, like I had this power in me since I was born. And she used it. She used me to kill people. And I can't even hurt her!"

"That's just… too weird, Dex." Scott added.

"At this point, I don't think that can't even be called weird."

"Being killed, but still seat in the backseat of my car weeks later is definitely weird, Dex. There is no way around it." Stiles corrected him. "She is just so… I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You guys saw it, right?"

They went silent the rest of the trip, which wasn't that long. A torrential rain was falling outside when they started to get out of the car and Stiles got a baseball bat.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"You have claws, Dex got magic, I got a bat!"

They entered the building, dodging the big amount of people running around. Derek was sure to have Jennifer at his reach until Mrs. McCall stopped them.

"Scott! Scott!" She called. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." He answered.

"What, all of you?" She looked at everybody, but stopped at Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." He looked at her, right in her eyes, and she knew something was wrong.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes." She warned them. "We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it."

They walked to the elevator, Derek still holding Jennifer's arm.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." She said, but nobody listened. Everyone was staring at her.

They got to the room where Cora was supposed to be and found the black blood, but no Cora. There was drops in the floor. It was directing to the door where Peter's body was threw right in front of them.

"We got a problem. Big problem!"

They looked in front of them, where the twins, in full transformation, were growling at them.

Derek run to fight them and Scott went to help. But when Stiles saw Cora laying in the floor, the took Dex by his shirt.

"Cover for me…"

They started running, getting past the fight and getting to her. Dexter checked her pulse, trying to figure out something to help when he heard the twins saying they only wanted her. He turned to Jennifer, too late to stop her from entering the elevator and leaving the floor.

When Dexter turned back to Cora, Peter was there, getting the sick girl and taking her to another room. They followed the werewolves when Stiles had the crazy idea of hitting the twins with the bat. He stopped behind a door and, when he could reach for them, used all his force. The bat disintegrated right in front of him. The twins ignored him and got back to pursuing them, but Scott was smarter. He hit the lights and dropped it in their face.

Dexter and his friends managed to enter a room and Derek put a barricade on it.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's close."

"What about Ms. Blake?"

Scott shook his head and Stiles lost his mind.

"What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet." Derek said, trying to see how his sister was.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now?"

"Stiles…" Dexter asked.

"No, Dex. When his psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one he has dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott tried to make him feel better. It didn't cut it.

"And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Stiles, we care about them too!" Dexter yelled at him. "Calm down!"

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter.

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something that we can do." Scott said and turned to Dexter. "Can you do some druid magic on her?"

"I'm a druid for like an hour, I have no idea what I can do."

"But we have to help her…"

"You can't." They listened to Jennifer appearing at the door, the one Derek didn't barricade. "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Derek wasn't having it. He wanted the head of the bitch, but Dexter had to think clearly.

"Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out."

"I was trying not to get killed." She defended herself. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles suggested.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter added. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Derek said, but stopped when they heard a familiar voice coming from the speakers.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Ms. McCall said. "Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer ran to tell.

"Shut up."

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

Everybody looked at Scott, but he didn't say anything.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked, but the other was still quiet.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks. A true Alpha."

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter explained, fascinated. "One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." Scott said. "We still need to get her out of here."

Stiles turned to him. "Scott, your mom…"

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter reminded them.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"You mean fight them."

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you." Derek said.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer had to step in.

"I can help." Dexter said.

"You don't know nothing about your powers, you'll be dead." Jennifer warned him.

"I took Derek down."

"And you have no idea how you did that. I'm trying to protect you."

"You killed me!"

"I'll do it." Peter volunteered, trying to shut them up. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat."

They got epinephrine in Peter's chest before he and Scott could go and fight the twins. While they were distracted, Stiles and the others ran through the hallway to get to the parking lot. They found the ambulance and put Cora on it. Stiles jumped in with her, but when the Dexter and Derek went to do the same, they heard Jennifer calling Derek.

"I'm not leaving her this time." Dexter said going with them.

There was a dead body in the floor. The driver of the ambulance.

"Julia. It is you." Kali said with the keys in her hands. She walked slowly, with a penetrating look at the woman besides Dexter.

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer warned Derek.

"That's why we're gonna run."

Even I could come up with that, Derek thought before stared to run with the other two. Stiles kept himself hidden in the ambulance with Cora. They got inside the elevator, which closed right before Kali could hurt them.

It didn't made three floor before the elevator stopped. Derek opened the door, but it was only concrete in front of them. He looked up.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are." Jennifer said.

"Kali already knows." Dexter reminded them.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor." Derek continued.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. You got the teenager that can't do a thing. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Derek got his phone and called Scott.

They had to wait for a long time. Dexter sat in the floor while Derek was looking through the reflection of the elevator door. Of course, Jennifer had to start talking.

"Derek, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie.

Dexter shook his head. "Do I really need to be here to listen to this?"

"Shut up." She snapped and then looked at Derek again. "Or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought... "Is that her real face?" "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe... Is that what she really looks like?""

"He should be thinking 'how do I kill the bitch that can't shut up!?'"

She turned to him, lifting Dexter through the neck and pressing him against the walls.

"Let him go!" Derek yelled, throwing her in the other wall. Dexter fell to the floor and got up quickly. "Now both shut up!"

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." She continued.

"I don't care." Derek wasn't even looking at her.

"Good lord, you really can't stop?" Dexter put his hands on his ears, that was too ridiculous to continue.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters." She ignored them. "I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is?"

"Stupid?" Dexter asked.

"Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize. "

"I still don't care." Derek repeated.

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

Dexter looked at Derek, the guy trying really hard to hold all the emotions inside. That was what he always did. He wanted to do something, to help him, but he couldn't.

She turned to Dexter. "She was there… Your mother. She found me with Stilinski and she visited me until I got better. She even had her little son there too once. You touched my hand and I felt. The power hidden in you. The power no one knew you had. I just didn't realized how much."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Druids don't come back from the dead. You are especial, Dexter, more than you will ever know…" She turned to Derek again. "You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?"

"No."

She turned to Dexter. "You do, right?"

"It's a norse myth." Dexter answered. "Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it."

"You were always a good student." She smiled and turned to Derek again. "So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked... the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Derek accused her.

"So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means."

He looked ashamed. So ashamed it broke Dexter's heart.

"I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again.

"You can't beat them."

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power."

It took a while, but Scott sent a message and the power went back. But the elevator noise was the last thing Dexter saw.


	11. Alpha Pact

**Alpha Pact**

The next thing Dexter is able to see is Stiles. He is sitting on his stomach, slapping the former unconscious friend. The druid is able to push Stiles away before fully understand he was awake. He barely noticed Derek up when Stiles started to talk fast, as usual. Jennifer had Ms. McCall. Scott was with the Alphas.

That made a good incentive for Dexter to fully wake up. He left Stiles at the hospital and ran to the Argents house, predicting who the next target would be.

"I don't need a bodyguard." He said when Dexter got inside the house with him and Allison.

"Good, because I would be a terrible one." Dexter joked. "You didn't even gave me that bow I asked."

"It was my bow, buy yours!" Allison complained.

"Not that easy for me to buy stuff like that. And I'm not here because of it. I need to know everything you know about druids."

He actually didn't knew that much more about druids than Dexter already knew, but it gave time for Stiles to get there and make everybody aware of the situation.

"The word is guardian, Allison." Mr. Argent said. "More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately."

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father." Allison reminded him. "That's not a coincidence."

"My parents are not here, so it's all up to you guys…" Dexter added.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles said.

"I think it might be Morrell." Allison suggested. "She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us."

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?" Stiles complained. "Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away."

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Mr. Argent asked him.

"They could already be dead."

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison warned him.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?"

He looked at the kids in front of them, all defeated. "Guys, if we're gonna find them, we need your help."

"You really want to do that?" Dexter asked. "She is a mass murderer. She is my murderer."

"You are alive, Dexter." Allison said.

"I know, but I was dead. By her hands. I am just saying, any of us could stop her, why do you think you can?"

"I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad, Stiles. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need the three of you."

Stiles looked at Dexter, who nodded.

"Where do we start?"

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." The man put the maps in the table.

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time."

"The vault with Deaton!" Dexter said. "The only time she got wrong. Must mean something."

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles said.

"What about Lydia?" Allison suggested.

"Lydia? What can she do?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles explained.

"What is she? Psychic?"

"She's something."

They called her and started preparing. Mr. Argent put a giant set of weapons in the table, which scared Stiles a little bit.

"I thought you guys were retired." He said.

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no."

"Can I have the bow now?" Dexter asked.

"You are a druid, use your magic." Allison rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how!" He replied frustrated. "Aren't you listening?"

"What else you can use?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Guns, but I don't think you will lent me one, will you?"

"No." He didn't even thought.

"Exactly."

"Make sure your phone's on." The men reminded them. "If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles complained, looking at his phone. Dexter did the same.

"The three of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right."

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but..." Isaac said appearing in the entrance of the room. "Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these." He showed his claws. The most people, the better.

Stiles went to Lydia's while the Argents, Dexter and Isaac got to the vault. But for their surprises, it was empty.

Dexter looked around, finding hard to believe they got it wrong. Not when Chris Argent was so sure of going there. He only realized too late before Isaac was on the floor; he and Allison handcuffed to the bars in the vault.

"Mr. Argent, don't do it!" Dexter yelled.

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them."

Jennifer got in the vault and saw the three teenagers incapacitated and Chris looking at her. She smiles, which only made Dexter want her head even more.

"Now this is a sacrifice."

She took him, right in front of their eyes. A darkness that surrounded the man until the both of them were gone.

Dexter was angry. He was so pissed he could explode. And that's when he felt the energy, the same energy that took his body when Lydia was attacked. This time, he embraced. He focused and used. The handcuffs opened, realizing him and Allison.

Isaac was already up, helping Allison while she was in shock.

"Why did he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know. We need to go. Okay? We need help."

They looked at each other. Dexter didn't know Allison could see as scared as she was right now. Suddenly, he felt out of place.

"Allison..."

"We need to go." Dexter said.

"They're all gonna die. Aren't they?"

She hugged him and started to cry. Dexter didn't know what to do, so he just sat in the floor, trying really hard not to cry too.

Jennifer had took every living adult that had ever showed any interested in him. She took the parent of his friends. She killed so many people and used him for that. Used the powers he didn't even know how to use. She talked about his mother, that she saved her.

When they finally were able to leave, Dexter went to Deaton's clinic. He knew they needed his help, but he needed to ask something first.

"Did you know about me?" He said without ceremony. "Did you knew I'm a druid?"

"No." He answered. "I'm not even sure I know what you are now…"

"Stop that, I'm tired of you guys pretending to not know stuffs when I'm actually the one who knows nothing! I need to know!" He yelled, beating Deaton's table.

"You are a druid. But a full blooded druid. Did you ever get to know your real parents? Your birth parents?"

"No." Dexter confessed. "My mom and Stiles' dad found me when I was a baby in the woods. She took me home, took care of me, and adopted me. They looked, but never found anything about them."

"They were probably both druids, your parents. Or you would not have the energy you gave the Darach."

"But she killed me. How am I here if she killed me?"

Deaton sighed. "The druid culture was based in sacrifices. The biggest magic needed them. But that were one cult that didn't believed in that. They couldn't rip the life of innocents, so they chose one of them and gave him such a connection to his body that his soul could never fully leave. Every time he died, he came back."

"This is not serious, is it? For real?"

"Yes, for real. This is who you are. Who you always were."

"This is insane." Dexter sat in a chair close to him and stared at his feet for a moment. He shook his head before turning to Deaton. "And how the hell didn't I know about that? Shouldn't I… I don't know? Feel it?"

"Maybe you did, you just couldn't put a finger on it, didn't understand what it was. Or maybe the sacrifice triggered something in your body, I'm not sure either. All I can say is that this is your new reality. You were created to die for magic."

Dexter stood up. "Good thing I'm terrible doing what I'm supposed to do…"

He was still able to ask a couple of questions before Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Isaac arrived to the clinic. None that were much help, though. They still had too much in their plate to handle and Dexter knew too little about his powers to help. He would have to find another way to do so.

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles said when all of them were in the same room.

"It has to be where Derek took Paige to die; that is such an important place for her." Dexter added.

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was." Allison commented. "And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles shook his head.

"My mom died…"

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked.

"There might be a way." Deaton said with that enigmatic tone that Dexter always hated. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

Dexter sighed. "Of course we do…"

So there goes Deaton, Stiles and Dexter to the middle of the woods after calling Scott and telling him to find them. The werewolf got to the meeting place before them.

"How'd you guys find out?" He asked.

"Lydia." Stiles answered. "You?"

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either."

"So, if we can do this, they will know?" Dexter looked at him.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott confessed.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton suggested.

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents."

"We die for them?"

"Yes, you do. But considering we don't really want you guys to go forever, I will chaperone you." Dexter explained. "So I can bring you back. That's what we hope, anyway."

"What do you mean you bring us back? We connect to our parents, and you connect to…"

"You guys. Without me, your souls can go straight to heaven or wherever it goes. With me, we can use the connection of my body and soul to drag you back. It is bound to be a fun experience."

"It's not something to make light of, Dexter. I said it was dangerous." Deaton reminded them. "If it goes right, the four of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles said.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see."

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the four of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott said.

"And for you" he turned to Dexter, "this will required a lot of energy. And will connect you to the Nemeton. Which means you will have an all lot of energy that you don't know how to control."

"How is that any different from what I have now?"

"It can make you go crazy, Dexter, I'm serious."

"Deaton, I can't even die. I'm like a fabricated sacrificed lamb. If that didn't make me go crazy, I doubt anything will. And also, we don't have a choice." He turned to his friends, who look as sure as he was. "We are doing this. Let's not waste any more time."

When they arrived in the clinic, Isaac and Lydia were already preparing the baths, filling it with water, ice and mistletoe.

As part of the preparation, Allison, Stiles and Scott had to bring something of their parents to keep with them. Stiles had the Sheriff's badge, Allison the silver bullet her dad made when she finished training and Scott had the watch from his mother. Dexter didn't need anything.

Deaton explained about the anchor, someone that would hold them down until they stopped breathing, but also the person that would keep them grounded, help bring them back. Lydia were going with Stiles, Isaac with Allison and Deaton with Scott.

"What about Dexter?" Lydia asked while they were getting ready.

"I die alone… Like always."

Dexter took a deep breath before getting in the tub. The water were colder than he imagined, burning his skin like he never felt before. He looked at his friends, looking as terrified as he was.

He had died before. At least once, he remembered, maybe more he didn't know about. But the others… They were doing that for their parents, they were putting their lives in risk for them and Dexter envied them a little bit. Because they knew if the tables were turn, their parents would do the same.

He tried to remember the words Deaton told him to say. The words that would make him unconscious time enough for him to die.

He heard Stiles telling about Scott's dad being in town. He didn't know that. He repeated the words again in his head, waiting the warning from Deaton. He saw the other putting his friends down and Deaton said now.

He repeated the words he was saying in his head for the last minutes. And everything went black.

* * *

As usual, reviews make me very happy and make updates come faster xD

Also, there is a lot of Dexter material that I have in Portuguese that I would be happy to translate if I see the interest. One of them is the 100 TW Moments that I posted last week. There is already one chapter posted and I'm hoping I will be able to post a second one today. So, if you want, go read, follow, review, say "yes, bitch, i'm here", anyone of that options would make me happy.

And finally, you can find me on tumblr too for prompts, spoilers, complains, pretty much wherever. I'm get bored a lot, so I spend a lot more time than I should there hahaha i don't think i can post a link here, but the url is lenonizi and the rest is pretty standard.


	12. Lunar Ellipse

**Lunar Ellipse**

When Dexter woke up, he was under water. He pushed his body out of it, still feeling like he would never feel as cold as in that moment. He gasped for air when he manage to stand up and found his friends doing the same. They looked as confused as he was. They scanned the room. It was a white room, looking big enough to be endless. They walked aimless because they didn't know anything better to do. But yet, they didn't feel like talking, as if everything was already planned. As if their bodies knew exactly what to do.

A few steps ahead, they found the roots of a tree. A big tree that Dexter was sure he had seen before. Scott stepped up, touching the tree. And that single act made everything around Dexter change.

He was in the woods. He heard a baby crying as loud as he could. He followed the sound and stared at the baby. It was he. He couldn't figure out how he could recognize it, a dirty, crying, abandoned baby at the top of the roots of a tree. But it was too close to home for him not to know. He saw his mom and the Sheriff running by his side, finding the baby. The man looked around, searching for a mother, someone that left the baby and may need help. But his mom just hunkered down, got the baby in her lap and shook him until he stopped crying.

Dexter looked right by his side and saw the same big roots. He knew that place. He could get there.

x.x.x

When Dexter woke up again, he was in Deaton's office. Scott, Stiles and Allison woke up in the same time, all speaking together about what they experienced.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott was saying.

"We passed it. There's... There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles continued.

"It was the night we were looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison told them.

"It was me. You almost hit me." Scott explained.

"It's the same place where my mon and Stiles' father found me as a baby." Dexter could barely breath.

"We can find it."

They looked around to find worried faces staring back at them.

"What?" Allison couldn't understand. They got it. They knew where they were.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac explained.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours." Deaton announced.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked.

"And the full moon rises in less than four."

They looked at each other for a while, trying to process it.

"So, we need to go there!" Dexter said.

"I need to get back to the Alphas." Scott reminded them.

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles protested.

"I made a deal with Deucalion."

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the Devil?"

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help."

Allison shook her head and turned to Deaton. "He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is. Dexter can't hurt her and you are not strong enough. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him," Isaac couldn't believe, "the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton explained. "But Scott, if you are going there, you can't tell him about Dexter."

"Oh, what now?" Dexter protested. "Isn't it pretty established how useless I'm in this situation?"

"What do you think Deucalion will do if he found out about a full blooded druid in this town? He is doing all this because Scott is a true alpha and he has an all pack of Alphas. There is no word of a druid like you in years."

"Great, one more thing to add to the list of why my life suck…"

"Shut up." Scott said when they heard a noise from the door.

Deaton went there and found one of the twins.

"I'm looking for Lydia." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help. "

"With what?" Stiles questioned.

"Stopping my brother and Kali... From killing Derek."

They divided to cover more ground. Lydia went with the twin to talk to Derek, Scott, Allison, Dexter and Isaac went to the Argent's house to get weapons, while Stiles headed home to get something with his father's smell.

"Just grab anything?" Scott was telling his friend on the phone. "Stiles, I'm not smelling your Dad's boxers. Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks."

"What about me?" Isaac asked.

"See what you can find in my Dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison said opening the door to the office. But she was surprised to find Scott's dad and two deputies there.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." He said to Allison, but stood up when saw that Scott was with her. "Scott."

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac."

The other show up in the door with a concerned face. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name's one of the few things I know. I also know you are back, Coburn. And that actually don't surprise me at all."

"Of course" the other appear in the door. "Here I am, the most wanted in the FBI list since 10 years old…"

"To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me... Stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue." The man continued.

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott teased.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room… Really hoping. Now, have a sit. All of you."

They looked at each other like waiting for a sign of something. Dexter looked at the man in front of him and felt all the energy coming through his body again. Somehow, since he was a kid, the man never liked him. He didn't know why, but he always noticed the bad looks he gave him.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles's father, your father, and your mother."

"Mine are both dead." Isaac said.

"And you can talk to my father if you want." Dexter teased. "He will love to hear your voice."

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers." He snapped. "You know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to. "

"You can't keep us here." Scott reminded him.

"We are minors, you should really get a parent if you want to talk to us." Dexter said.

"That is the problem, there is no parents."

"And you don't have a warrant." Allison said.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." He pointed to the weapons in front of him.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons." Allison said, getting up and approached the desk. "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow. Or this carbon steel Marine combat knife, .50AE Desert Eagle. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."

She pulled the ring igniter and threw it in the floor next to the cops. Next thing they know, the smoke is covering their eyes while the four teenagers ran to the exit. They got in the car and drove straight to the woods.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Scott when they stopped.

"I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did, that was awesome. I thought Dexter would do some of his voodoo things."

"It's not voodoo and since I don't know how to use it, I didn't want to kill a federal agent, which coincidently, it's your father… But a little more troubling then that, no words from Stiles. What about you guys?"

"I don't get it." Scott answered.

"Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac told them, leading the way.

When they start to walk, they heard a sound behind them.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucallion said.

"We got a little delayed." Scott justified himself. "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you and me against her?"

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."

Scott turned to his friends. "Okay, get Stiles, and then get to the root cellar. We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I have a plan."

They went their way to the Nemeton, with no trouble finding it. Dexter used to go there with his mother from time to time to see when it all began, for her to show him where she got the greatest gift in the world. But the weather was terrible, winds strong enough to keep them from moving from time to time. Dexter knew it wasn't natural, he could feel it.

They found a door to a hatch under the tree and, inside, they found the parents. Allison ran to her father, while Isaac started to freed Ms. McCall and Dexter the Sheriff.

"Dex, where is Stiles?" He asked.

"And Scott?"

"They are coming, we just need to…" But before Dexter could say anything, the floor started to collapsed, dirty getting all over them while the opening got blocked.

"What are we gonna do now?" Isaac asked when more things start to break and fall on top of them.

Dexter concentrated, really concentrated. That was magic; he knew it. And if it was magic and he was as strong as people kept saying, he could stop it. Right?

He felt the energy taking over his body again. He felt the unbalanced nature, the winds, the trees, the ground, everything going through his body. He touched the celling with both hands, sending energy there.

"I can't stop it, I can just delay it." He apologized. "I don't know how to do that."

One of the wood pilasters broke and no energy in Dexter body could hold it. He was too busy not letting the all place fall on top of apart and crush them. He saw Isaac holding the celling, using his werewolf strength to do so.

The more energy Dexter was sending, the stronger the storm became. He knew it was working, he knew it could be a lot worse, but he and Isaac were getting tired. He tried to concentrate, but it was too much.

The others tried to help. The Sheriff, Mr. Argent, even Allison were holding the celling. But Isaac couldn't take it anymore and Dexter couldn't do anything to help.

"I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it." He yelled. "It's too much. It's too heavy."

Dexter could see the end. He could see all of them dying and him not being able to stop it when a baseball bat hold the celling all the other people couldn't. Stiles had a wide smile on his face, the one who cleared said 'I saved you again, idiots'.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." The Sheriff said before hugging his son.

Of course, luck as they were, the entrance that Stiles went through got blocked again.

Stiles saw his friend, all sweaty, trying to hold the world with his hands.

"What is he doing?"

"Containing the storm." Allison said.

"He is not doing a very good job…"

"Stiles…" He could barely talk. "Shut… Up!"

He held it for a little while, but as soon as the storm stopped, Dexter collapsed. According to Stiles, Dexter was so out he had to be carried out and Stiles was the hero who took him to safety. Dexter knew it was a lie. It was probably Scott or Derek. The important thing was everybody was safe. At least for now.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dexter didn't want to go to school that day. Then again, he never really wanted. He spend so much time being homeschooled (by himself), that waking up so early and meeting a bunch of teenagers didn't seem as important as should be.

He got his things together, but when he left the house, he was surprised by Derek waiting for him. He was sitting inside his car, looking directly at Dexter.

"Good morning?" Dexter said with a confused look in his face.

"I need to talk to you." The werewolf said.

"I can see that. Ride for school?"

"Do you really need to go there?"

"That conversation is getting really weird. What is going on? More bad things happening? I knew it would, but it didn't need to be this fast!"

"Can you just… shut up?" He looked at Dexter, like he was getting the courage to say something. "I'm going away. Leaving this city with Cora."

"Are you out of your mind?" Dexter asked, his jaw dropped to the floor. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Now he crossed his arms in a defensive attitude.

"Because… This is your home." Dexter tried.

"A home that killed every person that was important to me. That almost killed my sister."

"Well, that wasn't Beacon Hill's, it was your girlfriend…" Dexter immediately realized how stupid he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That is the absolutely truth. And that is why I have to go."

"Look, I get it. Everything bad that ever happened to you, happened here."

"Including this conversation."

"You are the one who came here." Dexter reminded him. "Which I still don't understand the reason to."

"Because… Cora wants to know… If you want to go with us." He was so uncomfortable; it was adorable.

"Cora? Every time I talked to her, she wanted to kill me. Why would she want me to go with you guys?"

"I don't know, you should ask her."

"Derek… What is going on? You are the guy that can't say 5 words without telling me to shut up and asking me what I'm doing here, so… What is the deal?"

"You are just like us… You don't have family anymore. This town took everything from you and now you find out you are a druid. Do you even know what that means? Don't you think is odd that from all the people in the world, Jennifer could use us two for what she wanted to do here? Maybe it was because she knew that we were the pieces in the wrong place…" He took a deep breath too. "Look, I'm not the one for existential crisis, I just deal with what is thrown to me. For me, it looks like you are an outsider, that you have a lot of power that you don't know how to use. And where do you think you will learn that. Here? And also, I know a lot of packs that would be happy to take a full blooded druid and use it. You would be in danger all the time and…"

"Okay, you can… stop now." Dexter said with a smile in his face. "I see what is going on here… You care about me, you want to be my friend."

"What are you talking about, I don't…"

"Yes, you do. I got through Derek Hale. Wow, I'm good."

"You are ridiculous, never mind." He turn the engine on, but Dexter stopped him.

"Don't be such a child, Derek, it's okay. I understand what you are saying. I honestly thought that coming here would solve every single problem I had. That I wouldn't feel as lonely anymore, that I would have people to care about me. And, in some points, it did. But… I died, Derek. Twice since I got back. I discovered that monsters existed and that I'm actually one of them. I have seem my friends fight for their lives while I fought for mine too and… I don't want that. I want to be normal. So, if you want me to go to learn more about druids and stuff, then I don't want to. Because, honestly, I can't deal with that. I don't want to deal with that. I want to pretend it never happened, try and live a normal life. And if we can do that, then yes, I go."

* * *

Well, there you have it, guys, the end. I really hope you guys liked the story and what I was trying to create, a compelling character, who has flaws and fears and don't always get what he wants to, but it's there fighting along side them and it's important to the main plot of the season. This was my first story written in English, as I'm sure you guys can see with the mistakes that got passed me, but I promise I will get better if you guys stick with me.

I'm hoping next week I'll be able to post the next installment of the series. It's called **The Demons of Dexter Coburn** and takes place during season 3B. I am really happy at how involved Dexter ended up in that plot too, with Stiles being the villain and the consequences of the sacrifice, so I think you guys are going to like too.

Also, I'll try to update the **100 Teen Wolf Moments** this week with the missing scenes that happen between 3A and 3B, so you guys should check it out. If you want to complain, ask, give me prompts, or whatever else you may think of, you can find me on tumblr, my url is also lenonizi.

And finally, I want to thank so very much everyone that managed to get to the end of this. I'm so happy that people got to read it, like it and get to know Dexter, a character that came out of nowhere and that I like so much. You guys are awesome just for reading this, but to Angeliq-Peyr, Annywolf, Booklover1943, Constellation15, Headshrinker, JessiLeeLee, Leena2695, MusicAnime31, NightTheCat, TheNerdsComeOutAtNight, We're All M-M-Mad Here, kitkat4321, maria0891, pinkfire101, xxLuvSummerxx, Red K 5 and christian77611, I can't thank enough for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, the fact that you make me feel like my work is appreciated, you guys are awesome!


	14. Heads up

Just a heads up to you guys who followed this, I just posted the sequel, The Demons of Dexter Coburn. So, if you want, just go to my profile and you can read it. I would put the link here and save you the trouble, but the site don't allow me =/


End file.
